The Battousai's Apprentice
by Dunedan
Summary: A young man is sent to the birth of the Meiji era from our time. Upon meeting a Mr. Kenshin Himura who has sworn never to kill again what enemies and new friends shall he meet, and will he be able to overcome the challenges ahead?
1. The Wandering Swordsmen

**This is an idea I have had for a while and finally decided to write it, what if Kenshin had taken on an apprentice to learn Hiten Mitsurugi? Once again my character Derek is thrown from our world into another, if I write enough of these I may link them all together somehow, I'm sorry if the opening part is a little short but I wanted to get right to the Meiji era as fast as possible, enjoy. **

It all started when I was eight years old, as I was lying in bed one night. The stars were shining outside the window; a full moon could be clearly seen.

I had always had a fascination with swords, many times I had dreamed that I had lived in a time when swords were widely used, little did I know that that dream would become reality.

I had drifted into a light sleep, a sharp crackling sound caused me to snap awake, somehow I am sitting atop a hill, a town burning in the distance.

As I rushed around, trying to figure out where I was, a group of men came over the hill. They were all dressed in weird robes (male kimonos), all their hair was tied off in top knots, and every one of them carried a sword.

I did not know what to think of them, they started running past me as if I weren't there; however before they got through a group of men in armor ambushed them.

I had fallen to my knees, unable to move, petrified by the sound of the screaming. Blood splattered across my pajamas as the armored men slaughtered the robed men.

As the last of the robed men fell dead one of the armored soldiers approached me, an evil grin was upon his face.

"You support the Tokugawa shogunate kid?" he asked, I didn't answer. This seemed to anger him, as he raised his sword, intent on killing me.

What happened next was so quick I could barely follow it, a lightning fast shape shot out of the nearby forest, the other armored soldiers dropped dead as a man dressed in a red robe impaled them upon his sword one after the other before they could even raise their swords.

"Hitokiri!" The last one shouted, before he was swiftly decapitated.

I sat there, still trembling as the stranger approached me. Upon reaching me he firmly planted his sword in the ground.

"Do not fear, the shogunate's power is broken, I shall never kill again. A new age is coming, live in it in peace," with that he got up and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" I shouted, finally having recovered my voice.

"Huh?" he asked, turning around to face me.

The X-shaped scar on his cheek made me fearful for a moment, however I felt as if I could trust him.

"Please sir," I stuttered. "Let me go with you, I have nowhere else to go, I don't know how to get home."

He stared at me as if pondering my words.

"I don't know anything about this place; please teach me to be a good swordsman like yourself sir!"

"I am sorry son," he said after a few moments. "But I do not intend to pass my style onto the next generation so that it may continue killing people."

"Then I wont kill anyone!" I shouted, desperate to learn from someone as strong as him, he seemed surprised by my words. "I swear I won't kill anyone with the skills you give me."

A smile formed across his lips, I don't know why, but it seemed as if he hadn't smiled in a long time.

He walked slowly towards me, kneeling to eye level.

"Do you truly want to learn swordsmanship? It will not be easy that it won't."

"I'm willing to learn sir," I said, holding my ground, swallowing hard.

"Very well then," he said, taking my hand. "I shall train you, and teach you my forte."

**10 years later…**

Kamiya Kaoru ran down the street, having heard rumors of a stranger carrying a sword walking around, with all the recent deaths at the hands of the battousai she couldn't be too careful.

"There he is," she thought as she saw a man walking through the fog. He wore a red male kimono with matching hair, a sword hung at his side. "I have him now!" she thought, however became confused as she got closer.

Beside him walked another man, it was hard to tell in the fog but it appeared as if he bore a sword as well. His hair was tied in the same fashion as the red heads, yet it was brown. His kimono even appeared to be the same style; however the top portion was blue instead of red.

"Two of them?" She thought to herself. "Maybe that would explain how the battousai's been killing so many people. Uncertain as to which one was the killer she raised her wooden sword in the general direction of the strangers and shouted. "Don't move…Battousai the manslayer!"

The two men stopped instantly; simultaneously they turned around to face her. Their faces seemed harmless enough, with the look of confused children upon them, but Kaoru wasn't about to be caught off guard.

"You look a lot weaker than I would have thought."

A resounding HUH?? erupted from the men, looking as if they had no idea what was going on.

"Prepare yourself…HA!!" she shouted, rushing towards them, her sword ready to strike them.

The two strangers acted so fast her breath got caught in her throat. The red clad man leapt out of the way of her sword, the second man dodged her slash by bending backwards (matrix style), neither of them were fazed.

Her awe at their speed ended quickly as the red wanderer landed upon an old bench, which gave way under his weight, sending him crashing to the ground. The other man leaned back too far in his dodging, and fell flat on his back, both of them staggered to their feet dazed.

"Is it true that one of you two could really be the legendary manslayer?" Kaoru asked, beginning to highly doubt it. "I heard you killed three more men last night at once!"

"We are simple wanderers," the red haired one said, a large grin on his face. "Simple wanderers that we are, do you truly believe that I could kill three men with this?" he asked, holding out his sheath for her to inspect.

Hesitantly she reached for it, drawing the sword within it, immediately she noticed what he meant.

"What is this? The blade is on the wrong side."

"That is a reverse blade sword," the second man said, walking beside the first, his voice as tranquil and calm as the firsts. He quickly drew his own sword, revealing it to be a reverse blade as well.

"Indeed," the red head continued. "It cannot be used to slay anyone, and there's no sign that either of our swords have ever been used in battle."

"You're right," she said, no longer suspicious of them. "These blades look brand new."

"So we are exonerated of suspicion then?" The brown haired one asked, smiling as he spoke.

Kaoru was quite embarrassed at having nabbed the wrong guys, yet acted as if she was angry at them for NOT being the manslayer.

"Looky here!" she shouted, moving towards the strangers with their own sword, not realizing that the sharp edge was pointed at them. "It's pretty suspicious to be walking after dark carrying a sword in the first place!" As she got closer the two men backed up, attempting to avoid the blade, their eyes as big as dinner plates. "And besides this is the Meiji era and it is illegal to be carrying a sword around in the first place so I think that you…"

A sharp whistle cut through the air, interrupting her rant and quite possibly saving the wanderers from the blade a few centimeters from their faces.

"It's him, the manslayer!" she shouted, throwing the sword up in the air, leaving the red headed wanderer shuffling back and forth trying not to be standing under it.

Had she not run off Kaoru would have seen the wanderer catch the sword expertly in his sheath, the look of confusion gone from his face.

"Should we check it out sensei?" the brown haired man asked. "It would not be good to permit a murderer to use that name without hesitation."

"Indeed," the red head replied. "We will make sure this situation isn't too serious that we will."

Kamiya Kaoru appeared on the scene as the killer had taken down another policeman, his strength was incredible. He was incredibly large, his eyes glared with intense hatred yet his face could not be seen, concealed behind a black mask.

"Stop right there manslayer!" she shouted, lunging at the killer with her wooden sword.

The killer stopped, turning to swing at the new threat. As the two passed each other Kaoru slid to the side, too late to dodge the blade fully. As she landed blood spurted from a nasty cut on her arm, the killer came again. With one swift swing he decapitated her wooden sword with little effort.

"Oh no!" Kaoru shouted, as he raised his sword to finish her off, bringing it down.

A loud clang interrupted her thoughts, as another sword intercepted his blade before it struck her.

It was the brown haired wanderer.

As the brown haired man kept the killer's sword at bay the second wanderer rushed in, picking up Miss Kaoru and whisking her to safety. As soon as they were clear the first one pulled his blade back, sheathing it as he leapt atop a building out of the reach of the killer.

"The wanderers?" Miss Kaoru asked dazed, no doubt from the loss of blood.

"It is most reckless to challenge a real sword with a wooden one that it is," the red haired wanderer said, still holding Miss Kaoru.

"It's not too bright either," piped in the second man, having joined them once he got away from the killer.

Another sharp whistle cut through the air as police reinforcements began rushing to assist, the killer immediately ran for it.

"I am battousai the manslayer," he shouted as he ran. "I use the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!"

"Wait," Miss Kaoru said, sitting up.

"You are being reckless again," the red headed man said, keeping her from chasing after the killer.

"That's the style of swordsmanship my family teaches. He's using our good name to murder people!" With that she passed out.

"She certainly is brave that she is," the red headed wanderer said.

"We should have taken care of that guy," the brown haired man said, his voice slightly annoyed. "There's no telling what else he could do."

"We had to save her first young one, always remember that it is better to save a life than it is to be rash and rush into a situation you know little about. Now let's find out where this woman lives, she needs medical attention."

"Yes sensei," the brown haired man replied as they walked into town, carrying Kaoru's unconscious form with them."

Kamiya Kaoru shot up with a start, unsure as to where she was at first. After a few moments she realized she was back at her dojo, he arm had been recently bandaged.

The memories of what happened flooded into her mind, the killer, the two strange wanderers and how they had saved her life…and the killer claiming to use her family's sword style to murder with.

As she contemplated these event she thought she smelled what appeared to be miso soup from outside, hesitantly she slid open the door.

The red haired wanderer was hunched over a boiling pot, delicately adding ingredients to the food; the other wanderer was running around, being chased playfully by two little girls.

"O it is good to see you awake Miss Kaoru," the red headed wanderer said cheerfully, the other man and the two girls stopped running and came over to see her. "Your little sisters were just helping us make some breakfast that they were."

"We just got a little side tracked," the second man said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Here!" one of the little girls said, handing one of the rice balls they had made to Miss Kaoru. Each one had been made in the shape of mice by the girls

Miss Kaoru took a bite, instantly her face went rigid, she looked as if she was going to be ill.

"Don't you like it?" the wanderer asked, sweat pouring down his face.

Her face returned to normal as she quickly said, "You certainly cook better than I do."

Both wanderers fell over, flabbergasted at her reaction.

"That's pretty hard to swallow," the younger wanderer said, getting back to his feet. "I've had to eat his cooking for ten years and I can honestly say my sensei does not have a knack for it."

The young man immediately received death glares from both his companion and Miss Kaoru, both angered at his insult of their cooking.

"Now now," he said, backing up nervously. "I...I'm sure your cooking is just fine," he sweat dropped as Kaoru moved closer, her eyes pure white.

"Well hello there!" came a shout, the second time an interruption saved the wanderer's life. It was an old man who had just entered the dojo. "I heard that someone had a sword wound?"  
"Dr. Gensai!" Kaoru shouted. "It's good to see you!"

The doctor began to inspect Kaoru's wound, however the two wanderers had treated it so well that the wound had already closed, not even leaving a scar.

"I just can't see those two as being swordsmen," Kaoru said, the wanderers had taken the girls on their shoulders and were proceeding to run around the courtyard, much to the enjoyment of the girls.

"They are perfect for babysitting my grandchildren," the doctor said laughing, accidentally blowing some powder all over Kaoru's face.

"So these girls aren't your little sisters then?" asked the red headed wanderer.

"No, they are Dr. Gensai's granddaughters; Ayame and Suzume." As the last bandage was replaced she stood up. "I have decided that as long as you two are in town you may stay here at the dojo."

"Huh?" the two wanderers asked in unison, Miss Kaoru was beginning to wander if they did that all the time.

"But you don't even know who we are," the red head said.

"I don't believe in judging people based on their past, I couldn't care less what you have done, its what you do now that really matters."

She proceeded to put the two men to work, while the blue clad wanderer cleaned the porch, she took the red head aside, explaining to him how her father created the kamiya kasshin style to help people. That it was a way to use a sword to bring out someone's potential, never to kill, which was why she used wooden swords instead of real ones.

A group of three young boys appeared at the dojo entrance; apparently they were Kaoru's last three students.

"Alright," she said as they approached. "Were definitely going to get that manslayer tonight, with all three of us we can't…" but one of the boys cut her off.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru," he said solemnly, "But we can't be your students any longer."

"Our parents don't want us to be affiliated with a style that teaches people to kill, like that manslayer keeps saying. "I'm really sorry, I know we were your last students and you were really counting on us."

As he finished a pebble came flying through the air, striking the boy in the middle of the head.

"OW!" he whimpered. "Who did that?"

The brown haired wanderer stepped out of the shadow of the dojo, his cleaning cloth draped over his shoulder.

"So that's it?" he said calmly, slowly walking towards the boys. "When the going gets tough you leave? Instead of clearing the name of the dojo which has taught you so much, you simply walk away?"

"Hey wanderer!" Kaoru shouted, obviously angry. "It doesn't matter what these boys choose but I can't let you go around hurting my students like that!"

"But I thought they weren't your students anymore?" the wanderer said, his face still as calm as ever. "If I left my master's side the moment things got tough I would never have stuck with him for the past ten years."

"That's it!!" she shouted, rolling up her sleeves, moving towards the wanderer with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"P-please Miss Kaoru," he stuttered, realizing he had made a big mistake, his eyes were pure white and as large as dinner plates in fear. "Be reasonable!"

The next thing the wanderer realized was being put in the shed outside the dojo, with naught but a futon and a blanket.

"You stay in there and think about what you said!" she shouted, locking the door with a huge beam.

Figuring things could be worse the wanderer laid out the futon and laid down, not sleeping but hoping to rest.

His rest was interrupted several hours later as the door to the shed opened.

The red haired wanderer immediately came flying through the door, crashing into the wall; he too had a futon and blanket in hand.

"Oro…" he muttered, staggering back to his feet.

"You stay in there with your friend and think about what you've done!" she shouted, relocking the door.

"What did you do sensei?" the brown haired man asked, surprised that his master would do anything rude.

"You don't want to know," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "It was all just a big misunderstanding. Although Miss Kaoru, I would like to ask a question that I would."

"What do you want?" She shouted, still standing outside the shed.

"Did your dojo ever have a student who was left handed with a paralyzed right thumb?"

"So you do think that it was one of our students huh?" she asked, her voice starting to fill with anger. "My father created this dojo to bring out peoples potential, never to harm others. It's the battousai! And now I have to protect those ideals, for my father."

The red headed wanderer paused for a moment before continuing. "I am sure that your father would not want you to give up your life to protect the style. I'm sure that what your father would truly want is your happiness Miss Kaoru that I do."

Both Kaoru and the second wanderer stared at him for a bit, he still had that childlike smile upon his face.

Miss Kaoru's face turned to annoyance as she shouted.

"What would a penniless wanderer like you know? Don't you dare talk as if you know my father!" With that she ran back towards the dojo.

"Sensei…" the younger wanderer said after a few moments. "Do you truly believe that it is a former member of this dojo?"

"Yes I do," he said calmly, the smile gone from his face. "We must leave here and find him before he can harm this dojo anymore than he already has."

What the two did next was a trade secret, however when Miss Kaoru came back several minutes later to apologize for yelling, the wanderers were gone, yet the door was still closed and locked.

As she lay in bed thinking of the wanderer's words she brought back a memory she had long since forgotten.

Years ago when she was a little girl a man who studied under her father went against the teachings, attacking students to prove his superiority. She had been standing at the entrance to the dojo when her father confronted the man, and crushed his right thumb with his sword.

Leaping awake with a start she rushed to the dojo records, where the names of every student was kept, it was there that she finally found his name.

"Gohei Hiruma…" she whispered to herself as she spoke. "But he was expelled almost eleven years ago."

The door sliding open behind her interrupted her thoughts, a silhouette of a large man surrounded by fifteen smaller ones appeared in the doorway.

"You!" she shouted, recognizing the man now without his dark mask.

It was none other than Gohei.

"I'm glad you remember me," he said, an evil sneer forming across his face. "It makes my revenge all that much sweeter. I've been waiting in the bowels of hell for this day to come, though I should probably thank your father for allowing me to practice my left handed sword techniques for eleven years!"

"I won't let you besmirch the Kamiya name anymore!" She shouted, rushing towards the intruder.

He easily caught her swing in his right hand, bringing his sheathed sword down hard upon her shoulder with his left, shattering her wooden sword.

"I will finally have my revenge as I kill you and destroy this school," he said laughing, all his cronies behind him joined in the cruel laughter. "Who wants to cut her first?"

"I do!" shouted on of the men, the others all shouting agreeing comments.

"A sword is a tool to save people," Kaoru got out weakly, being held in the air by Gohei's good hand.

Gohei laughed again, "Maybe you should think about saving yourself right now, what's wrong? Daddy not here to protect you?"

As tears began to form in Kaoru's eyes a loud footstep interrupted Gohei's laughter, turning around he saw the sixteenth member of his goon squad standing outside the door.

"What's wrong Nishiwaki?" he asked, remembering he had asked the man to keep a watch outside.

"They're….they're strong," he gasped weakly, collapsing to the floor, revealing two silhouettes behind him.

It was the two wanderers.

"You will put her down gently now that you will," the red head said softly, no anger in his voice.

"You shall then turn yourself in to the police and confess to all the crimes you have committed," piped in the brown haired man, his hand already on his sheath.

"You two…from yesterday," Gohei whispered to himself.

"I had a feeling I should have taken care of you then," said the red head.

"No, that was me who said that," whispered the second man, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You two must get out of here!" Kaoru shouted. "You are no match for him... oh!" Gohei dropped her as he turned towards the two new men.

"So new fools who think the sword can bring out people's potential?"

"No," the red headed man said as the two of them walked forward slowly. "A sword is a weapon that kills, that is the truth. Learning swordsmanship is learning the art of how to kill. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk that people like her and my pupil that have never stained their hands with the blood of men can believe."

The two of them stopped a few feet in front of the men, the room had gone deathly silent.

"However," the man said, raising his head, revealing a heartwarming smile on his face. "I much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk to the truth indeed I do."

"In time," his companion said. "The sweet and innocent talk shall become the truth for everyone to live by."

Gohei was becoming increasingly angry, finally he pointed towards the two wanderers.

"Kill them both and make them die slowly!"

Both wanderers' hands flew to their swords, drawing them slightly.

"We don't want to hurt anyone here," the brown haired man said.

"O none of us will get hurt," said one of the thugs. "That will be YOU!" they rushed the two men, swords ready to cut.

Instantly both men drew their swords, sweeping them in a wide arc. Nine of the men that rushed them went flying backwards into the wall, out cold.

"Apprentice," the red head said. "You handle the rest of the men; I shall handle Gohei."

"As you wish sensei," he replied, taking out two more with another swing of his blade.

He seemed to bounce across the room, Gohei's men and even Miss Kaoru could scarcely track his movements. He seemed able to predict the men's movements and get in front of them before they could even think up a counter move. Within a few seconds the remaining men were out cold, leaving only Gohei Hiruma.

Gohei seemed to inspect the red head closely; he began to sweat as he spoke.

"Red hair…cross shaped scar on his left cheek…you're Battousai the Manslayer."

"So…you're the real Battousai the Manslayer?" Miss Kaoru asked, unable to believe that he had been living in her home for the past day.

"By the way," the red headed wanderer started. "The sword technique of Battousai the manslayer and his pupil is neither Kamiya Kasshin nor whatever your original style is. They use Hiten Mitsurugi super sonic blade style, which will not fail to kill an opponent unless you use a sword like this of course."

"Only one of us is worthy of that title," Gohei said, unsheathing his sword. "After I kill you and your pupil I'll burn this place down and kill the girl."

"You could not defeat me that you couldn't," the wanderer said. "Yet even if you did I have full confidence in my pupil to stop you, however if that is your thought then I have no choice." He fully drew his sword, facing Gohei.

"Die Battousai!!" Gohei shouted, lifting his sword high into the air.

Upon gazing down at the spot where his opponent had been standing he saw that the battousai was gone.

"Over here," came the wanderer.

Looking up Gohei saw too late that the battousai had leapt high into the air, and was bring his sword down upon him with great force.

A loud crunch could be heard as his sword came down on Gohei's left hand, crushing his fingers. The force from the swing blew Gohei downward, imbedding his body into a freshly made hole in the floor, knocking him out cold.

"I have no affiliation with that title," said the wanderer, standing over Gohei's unconscious form. "However I can't let somebody like you wear it. You shall never be able to hold a sword properly with either of those hands now."

The younger wanderer approached Miss Kaoru, helping her to her feet as the red head approached.

"I am sorry for not telling you my identity Miss Kaoru that I am. I just didn't want you to know it if you didn't have to."

The younger man bowed before her, "Thank you for your hospitality ma'am. Take care."

Silently the two men turned towards the door, preparing to leave.

"But…uh…" they heard Kaoru stuttering as they neared the door, however it wasn't until she shouted "YOU JERKS!!" that the two men stopped, the look of pure confusion evident on their faces once again.

"You two bust up this place then expect to leave without helping me to fix it up? You're not even going to offer me any help? I don't care what you did in your past"

"But I don't think it will help the Kasshin style to have the real battousai living here," the red headed said, his pupil nodding in agreement.

"Who said I wanted the battousai staying here? I want the wanderer, I want yo…" she caught herself, blushing slightly as she spoke. "If you really must go, at least tell me your names."

"Himura…Kenshin Himura," the red head told her.

"And you?" she asked, looking at his apprentice.

"Just a friend he met along the way," he said, bowing once again. "Just Derek is fine."

"Kenshin…Derek…" she whispered, turning around to face the wall. "You two best be on your way then."

The sound of a door closing filled her ears.

She sighed heavily, wondering if she would miss those two.

"We have gotten tired of wandering that we have," she heard.

Spinning around, she saw the two of them standing on the inside of the door, still in the dojo.

"Though we may have to move on again at any time," said Derek.

"I am a pretty lousy cook," Kenshin said.

"You're still better than I am," Kaoru said.

_And I'm stuck with both of em,_" thought Derek.

"And I may see you taking a bath again," Kenshin stated, chuckling softly.

"Again??" Derek asked, wondering if that was why Kenshin got thrown in the shed.

"No problem there," Kaoru said, balling up her firsts. "If I catch you doing that again…HA!" she threw a hard swing at Kenshin, catching him in the side of the face.

Kenshin went flying to the ground, looking as if he was quite in pain.

"Kenshin-sensei!" shouted Derek, rushing to his mater's side.

"I…I thought you'd dodge my punch," Kaoru said apologetically.

"That's some right you have Miss Kaoru," Kenshin sputtered, his cheek swelling up.

The next day Dr. Gensai stopped by to tend to Kenshin's face, Ayame and Suzume having a fun time calling Kenshin a crybaby for claiming his treatments hurt.

And that is how Kenshin Himura and his apprentice Derek began staying at the Kamiya Dojo.

**I know that was almost exactly like the first episode, but I wanted to keep in the spirit of that episode, showing it mainly from Miss Kaoru's POV. If I continue this the remainder shall center on Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi apprentice Derek. Send in reviews of what episodes/adventures you would like me to put these two in from season 1 if you think I should write more (the ones I am definitely doing are Aoshi's arc, and the Jin-e's episodes). I hope you enjoy them. **


	2. Work at the Akabeko

**This is my second installment of the Battousai's Apprentice story. This one is an original story. Since Kenshin's apprentice had little to no part in Yahiko and Sanosuke's arrival at the dojo I decided to jump ahead to when they're already friends with Kenshin and the others. I hope that you enjoy it. **

The dojo felt less empty with the addition of Miss Kaoru's latest student; Yahiko Myojin training almost everyday. Though he was only twelve years old he was determined to learn Kamiya Kasshin style above all else.

The second of our new friends was Sanosuke Sagara, a hit man formerly known as Zanza who had been hired to kill Kenshin-sensei. However he realized the error of his ways after he was defeated and currently hangs around the dojo, much to Miss Kaoru's discontent.

The day began as any other, Miss Kaoru was training Yahiko, who continued to complain about how I was being trained in Hiten Mitsurugi while Kenshin refused to teach anyone else. Sanosuke, or Sano as he came to be called, was off in town gambling despite Kaoru's words on the evils of gambling.

Kenshin-sensei made sure that we pulled our own weight doing chores around the dojo. He would often times do the laundry, leaving me to the sweeping.

After several hours Kenshin-sensei and myself decided to rest, sitting down upon a stump outside the dojo.

"Whew I am famished," I said, clutching my growling stomach. "I wonder what Miss Kaoru has cooked up for us today."

"Indeed, I would enjoy a nice fish right now that I would," Kenshin replied smiling. "I know! We can have a nice meal at the Akabeko, I am sure that would agreed upon by everyone."

"Except Miss Kaoru," I replied, my face contorting into a frown. "She wont be happy being the only one that has the money to pay for a meal."

Kenshin's face darkened, knowing the pain of Miss Kaoru's wrath first hand.

Fortunately Miss Kaoru was thrilled with the idea, believing it would be a good spirit boost; however she refused to pay for Sano, as he already had quite a running tab at the Akabeko. Oddly enough Miss Tae, the owner, never pressured him to pay it, seeing as she added interest the longer he took.

Dr. Gensai was happy to watch over the dojo with his granddaughters as everyone left for town.

The Akabeko wasn't a large restaurant by any means, however its owner Miss Tae made the place quite homely and we would never dream of going anywhere else.

"Wow!" Yahiko shouted as we sat around a pot of beef ramen. "I guess some women are nice despite how ugly they are." This remark earned him a smack in the face courtesy of Miss Kaoru.

Yahiko always thought of Miss Kaoru as ugly no matter what she did, personally I had thought the boy was either dumb or blind…or possibly both.

"This is wonderful Miss Tae," I said, wolfing down another helping of noodles. "You truly outdo yourself with these meals."

"Why thank you kindly," she said, bowing as she turned to tend to the other guests.

Miss Tae worked considerably hard, yet seemed to love doing it. She always found a way to be able to run the whole restaurant almost single handedly.

"Woman!" shouted a large middle aged man from a nearby booth. "More food!"

Miss Tae shuffled over to the booth, leaning over to speak with the man.

"Sir, I'm afraid that you haven't paid your bill in quite a while sir, and you will…Ah!" She gasped as his hand fell upon a hidden dagger at his side.

"You're lucky I am in a good mood," he said, his hand still on his dagger.

"You are lucky sir," came a voice from his other side. "Had you fully drawn that weapon you would have had to deal with me."

"What'd you say," he said, turning to face the new man, drawing his knife at the same time.

Only he discovered he could not draw it, for the palm of a hand had swiftly moved in the way and held the dagger in its sheath.

I stood next to him, holding his weapon at bay.

"If you draw that weapon you may injure innocent people around here, and I will not permit you to do so," I said, calmly holding his dagger back as he struggled to free it.

"Why you little brat," he said, his face flaming red from anger and too much sake. "I'm going to make you pay…huh?" Upon looking up he saw Kenshin-sensei, as well as Sano standing behind me, giving him rather threatening glares.

"Yo...you'll be sorry for this," he shouted. Jumping to his feet the man threw a series of coins onto the futon, rushing out the door in fear, dropping his knife on the ground as he ran.

"Well now thank you all," Miss Tae said, collecting the payment the man had left in his wake. "That's the third time this week some guy with a weapon has come in here thinking he owns the place, getting to the point I'm afraid to collect peoples tabs anymore, cept from you Mr. Sano," she finished, smiling eerily at Sanosuke.

"What you need little missy is some security," Sano piped in, picking up the man's fallen knife, snapping it in two before throwing it's remains into a nearby barrel.

"But where could I find someone willing to work here who could protect the place," Miss Tae said, looking defeated.

"I could do it," I said, barely above a whisper. Miss Kaoru choked on her noodles, gagging.

"You?" she asked. "All you do is sit around the dojo all day after you do some sweeping, which you don't do so well."

Ignoring her last comment I continued talking. "It's perfect, I can work here and earn some money so that I wont have to rely so much on Miss Kaoru, and Miss Tae wont have to worry about the random ruffians that come through. If that's alright with you sensei."

Kenshin simply smiled approvingly. "I think that it's a great idea that I do. A little humility is always good for you. There will always be plenty of time for your training when you aren't working."

"O that's wonderful!" Miss Tae shouted, wrapping me in a bear hug, crushing my ribs. "You can start first thing tomorrow, don't be late," she finished as she returned to the other guests.

"That was very mature of you," Miss Kaoru added as they finished their meal. "Miss Tae is so hard working; it'll be nice for her to have some help around here."

"Yea, too bad you'll have to wear the uniform to go with the job," Yahiko smirked, causing Sano and himself to fall over laughing.

"Uniform?" I asked quickly, now fearful of what I had sown.

The next day I reported at the start of the day as Miss Tae had said, to find a terrible sight.

"WH….WHAT is that?" I shouted, pointing at the horrific object in Miss Tae's hands.

"Why this is your uniform silly," she said, presenting me with the exact same type of white frilly apron she is always seen wearing.

"You…you must be joking," I stuttered, my eyes wide with fear, however it was no joke.

My reverse-blade sword was placed in the kitchen when I worked, so that it would not scare the customers as Miss Tae had suggested. The Akabeko was packed that day, dozens of customers coming and going, without so much of a single incident.

The customers were incredibly polite, and took a liking to my presence around the restaurant very quickly. I spent much of the day rushing due to lost time having small chats with the kind customers.

"So you think that adding some extra spice to my miso soup might bring out the flavor?" an elderly man asked me, believing me to be an expert cook.

"Well," I started, unsure as to how I should answer. "My sensei likes to add spices when he makes miso soup…so it might not be the best course of action to take." The two of us shared a laugh at my master's expense.

Back at the dojo Kenshin-sensei sneezed.

If Miss Tae had worked fast before, she was motoring today; with a helping hand she had considerably less of a workload on herself, giving her more energy…if that were possible.

"More water for the front booth," she shouted, shooting out orders left and right. "And don't forget their order of beef!"

It took everything I had to keep up with her, the thought of how she could do this alone truly amazed me as I worked.

Thankfully the day came to an end as the last of the regular customers left, night had already fallen and the moon hung high in the sky.

I stifled a yawn as I balanced half dozen empty trays in my hands, heading towards the back.

"Alright honey once you get those stowed in the kitchen you can head on back to the dojo," Miss Tae said as she swept all the dust out the door.

"Thank you Miss Tae," I shouted as I disappeared into the kitchen.

Miss Tae turned her attention back to her sweeping, finally getting it outside.

As she sat down to fix her sandal a huge silhouette stood over her, obscuring the moonlight. Gazing up she recognized who it was.

It was the man from yesterday; he had an exceptionally long sword on his back. Five men with wooden swords stood behind him; they all had daggers hanging from their belts.

One of them lifted her up by her collar, throwing her back inside the Akabeko.

"Seems like you've done well for today ma'am," he said, his last worked coming out almost forcefully. "But I don't take kindly to being humiliated in public like that, especially in my establishment."

"This place isn't yours," Miss Tae stuttered, getting a laugh out of the man.

"No but it soon will be, as members of the Bakuto it is getting increasingly difficult to find a good gambling hall that the police wont find, just last week we heard that a gambling hall across town had been taken out by some wanna be samurai. I was planning to simply buy you out after my meal but after that little stunt yesterday I think that I'll just force you out...permanently"

One of the men approached her; she covered her face futile in defense.

Before he could touch her, however, an object came flying through the air, striking the would-be killer in the face, knocking him out the door.

The object was an empty meal tray.

"I wouldn't advise harming Miss Tae," came a voice from the kitchen, it was Derek. He had retrieved his sword from the kitchen, wearing it proudly at his side.

"Derek-kun!" She shouted, rushing to my side.

"Not you again kid," the boss said, lighting a cigar in his mouth. "You may have scared me off yesterday, but I got backup today." He motioned for the four remaining men behind him to advance on me.

"If we fight in here the place may be damaged, and I do care greatly for this place," I said, stepping forward slowly.

The men rushed me, in the confined space they could only come two at a time.

Picking up the discarded tray I held it in front of me, I rushed the men in response. Unprepared for my attack as the tray rammed into them the men fell backwards, as I kept up the pressure they were eventually pushed out the door into the street.

Staggering to his feet the boss unslung the unusually long sword from his back (called a Choken), keeping it sheathed he approached me slowly.

"I don't know who you are kid, but you're reach can't match my Kage-ryu…HA!!" he rushed me, his long sword still sheathed at his side.

As he got within his reach, remaining outside of mine, he drew his sword, swinging it using increased momentum from the draw to slice me in two.

When the sword swung my way I was no longer there.

"Huh?" the boss asked, his men behind him dumbfounded as well. "Where'd he go?"

"Your technique was excellent," came a voice from above. Looking up he saw that I had leapt out of the way of his sword and onto the roof of the Akabeko. "However against the god-like speed I have achieved from master's training it is completely useless."

Leaping off the roof I drew my sword at last, aiming for the boss's right shoulder. "Hiten Mitsurugi style! Ryutsuisen!" With a deafening crack my blade made contact.

The boss's eyes went white with pain, passing out and collapsing to the ground.

"B...Boss?" one of his men asked hesitantly, approaching his employers unconscious form. "O man he doesn't pay us enough for this," with that he turned to run.

Not looking what was behind him the man ran headfirst into an awaiting fist, knocking him out cold.

The remaining three turned to face this new threat, the street that way was blocked by a tall man wearing an open white shirt, a small kid stood at his side holding a wooden sword.

"Yahiko! Sanosuke!" I calmly called out to them. "It is good to see you."

"Glad you left us some action kid," Sano said with a wide grin on his face, cradling his fist hoping to punch someone else.

Knowing they were outmatched the men turned to run the other way; however their exit was cut off once again.

Upon the other side stood Kenshin-sensei, Miss Kaoru along with the chief of police standing at his side, with an entire squad of police officers behind them.

The last of the thugs immediately fell to their knees, allowing themselves to be arrested as the police rounded up their unconscious cohorts.

"Thank you Mr. Himura," The captain of the police said, saluting to Kenshin. "For assisting in the apprehension of these men."

"How did you know?" I asked Kenshin, sheathing my sword as I approached him.

"We were coming over to see you home that we were," he replied. "However we heard the ruckus and decided to inform the police.

"And you didn't think to come and help?" I asked, slightly hurt that they didnt't think to help.

"Not at all, I had complete faith in you to handle the situation yourself; we simply got the police to ensure that none escaped punishment for their crimes."

"Thank you…sensei," I replied, bowing in respect.

The moment was interrupted by rather loud snickering coming from Yahiko and Sano, they could not contain themselves.

Wondering what was so funny I looked down, immediately embarrassed.

During the entire fight, I had neglected to remove my Akabeko uniform; I was still wearing the apron Miss Tae had given me.

At last Sano and Yahiko could no longer help themselves, they fell over laughing hysterically.

"You two!!" I shouted, lunging atop Yahiko swinging wildly. As I stepped back from his comically beaten form I turned towards Sanosuke.

"O Saaanoooo…" I said in a creepy sing song voice, his eyes went white.

"Now now Derek," he said, inching his way down the street. "Don't be hasty." With that he turned and blasted down the street, with me in hot pursuit.

As we raced down the streets of Tokyo leaving the Akabeko in our dust Miss Tae timidly stepped out of the restaurant, to find a chuckling Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Such a nice boy," she said, watching me chase Sanosuke down the street. "But he forgot to let me pay him for his work today."

Kenshin and Kaoru sweat dropped.

As they all returned to the dojo nobody saw a tall man hiding behind a building, watching them go. His face was hidden by a wide hat, he wore a light greenish robe, though they were hidden his eyes were gleaming.

"So, battousai the manslayer has returned," he whispered, before disappearing into the shadows.

**Bakuto-**** group of Yakuza syndicate specializing in gambling despite the fact it was illegal at the time**

**Kage-ryu**** sword art designed in 15****th**** century Japan. It specializes in using Battojutsu with unusually long swords called Choken.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my second story, the Jinei arc is coming up next, and I'll try not to keep you waiting. **

**Next Episode: Arrival of the killer known as Kurogasa**


	3. The killer known as Kurogasa

**Finally got to the Jinei part, one of my favorite episodes, read and review and enjoy, will Kenshin's apprentice be able to stand up to the former manslayer?**

Derek woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face as he stumbled to his feet. Trying not to wake anyone he quietly slid open the door to his room, stepping out onto the porch of the dojo.

The rain was falling hard, lightning and thunder raged across the sky, at first he assumed this was what awoke him, though inside he knew better.

An eerie feeling was surging within him, one he knew little about yet was with him constantly.

"What is this…" he whispered, though he already knew. He had had this feeling several times before, yet he knew what it was, for he had felt it his first day in Japan ten years ago.

This feeling of death, many people had died this night.

The following morning the aura of peace continued to permeate from the Kamiya dojo, as if the horrendous storm from the following night had never occurred.

The whole gang; Derek, Yahiko, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and even Doctor Gensai's granddaughters Ayame and Suzume were gathered around a pot, awaiting the meal Kaoru had prepared for us.

"Dig in!" she shouted, presenting us each with bowls filled with the stew she had made.

Each of them took a bite almost simultaneously, everyone's eyes popped open to their fullest extent, save for Kenshin who continued to munch on his with a happy grin on his face.

"So how is it?" Kaoru asked, most looked away at her question. "I really worked hard on this."

"It's um…it's," Derek stuttered, though Sanosuke interrupted him.

"Disgusting."

Kaoru's eyes flew open with rage at this remark, however Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume put in their two cents.

"It's salty," Ayame complained, Suzume simply nodded, still trying to swallow Kaoru's cooking.

"Don't complain," Yahiko said, still munching on his food. "In order to become stronger you must learn to tolerate things, no matter how foul."

"Kenshin," Sanosuke whispered. "How can you stand to eat this everyday?"

"It's no trouble at all," Kenshin replied in between bites. "Miss Kaoru's cooking tastes better every time I try it that it does."

"Yea, your right sensei," Derek added, hesitantly taking another bite.

"If you have complaints about it don't eat it!" Kaoru shouted, throwing numerous vegetables at Sanosuke, in the confusion Derek swiftly emptied his bowl into a nearby bush.

Sanosuke was ducking and dodging the incoming food stuffs, using kenshin as a human shield. Poor Kenshin took several hits for Sanosuke, however in Miss Kaoru's anger she threw a bucket, knocking Kenshin silly.

A resounding "OOOOO," echoed across Derek, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume as the bucket impacted Kenshin's head.

The bucket bounced off Kenshin, rolling towards the entrance to the dojo, where a man stood, waiting for them to notice him.

He was dressed in a police uniform, a thin mustache was present on his face.

"The police chief?" Derek asked, remembering him from the Akabeko incident only a few days ago.

"Mr. Himura," the chief said, bowing low in respect. "We need your assistance."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, as we showed the chief inside the dojo.

Everyone gathered around a pot of tea Derek had made as they awaited the chief's statement, except for Ayame and Suzume who had been sent home.

"We have a problem with federal security," he started, taking a sip of tea. "This has been going on for ten years, and has been kept out of the paper…we need you to defeat a serial murderer!"

Everyone's eyes widened at his last comment, save for Kenshin's who remained stoic throughout the chief's speech.

The feeling of death swept through Derek once again.

"He is an amazing swordsmen we have named Kurogasa, he targets only former imperialists, and has been killing off high level government politicians for the last ten years. He is so sure of his abilities that he even announces who he will kill before he does so!"

"What about guards?" Derek asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Futile," the chief continued. "No matter how many men we post he cuts right through them and hits his target, he even kills bystanders in the area including women and children."

"That's awful!" Yahiko shouted. "Why don't you just shoot him?"

"The chief sweat dropped at this. "We have had gunman stationed at every event, however they are killed before even being able to fire a single shot."

"He must have god-like speed," Sanosuke remarked, glancing over at Kenshin.

"This man," Kenshin started at least. "Must have been a manslayer like myself during the revolution. Yet still after ten years of this new era he still yearns for the smell and look of blood. He is a sad man that he is."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, realizing that his face was devoid of his usual smile.

"We request your assistance tonight!" the chief interrupted. "He has targeted a government official staying in town up at his mansion."

"Then let's go get this guy!" Yahiko shouted, jumping to his feet.

"No Yahiko!" Kenshin shouted, startling the boy. "This man is far too dangerous for you to face that he most certainly is. Please, stay at the dojo with Miss Kaoru."

"The three of us can take this guy," Sanosuke said, balling up his fists.

"We will be fine Yahiko," Derek said, patting him on the head. "There is no need to worry and I'm sure we will be able to handle him swiftly."

Yahiko grumbled as Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Derek followed the policed chief to the mansion.

Nightfall came quickly, already the moon was high in the sky, a thick fog had settled eerily around the mansion.

The place was a veritable fortress, guards were stationed at every entrance point and all around the courtyard. In the main room of the mansion the official cowered in his chair, fifteen men surrounded him, others that had been convinced to assist in his defense, most for less than reputable reasons.

The clock stood at five to twelve, Kurogasa had sworn to kill the man at the stroke of midnight.

"Sensei," Derek said, approaching Kenshin. "Do you know who this man Kurogasa is?"

"I have a good guess that I do," Kenshin replied, his hand gripping his sword hilt. "I never faced him during the revolution, but I heard of him."

"Soon!" the official shouted, as the clocked neared the midnight mark.

The tension in the air had grown thicker, the heavy breaths of the thirty mercenaries could be heard loudest, Kenshin, Derek, and Sanosuke kept themselves calm as the clock chimed.

Midnight had arrived.

As if almost in response a blood curdling scream could be heard from outside, many more followed it as the seconds passed.

Throwing open a window Kenshin and his apprentice gazed out, immediately seeing the source of the scream.

The yard was littered with bodies, all the police gunman had been killed, and the clock had not even chimed a fifth time.

"His is coming!" Kenshin shouted, taking a stand before the door. "Derek, Sanosuke and I shall take the front!"

We faced the door, our hands on our swords, awaiting the killer.

After several moments nothing happened, the mercenaries let out pent up sighs.

"What…what was it?" a man asked.

In response to his question a sword bisected him from behind, blood splattered across the walls.

Kurogasa had come in from the window.

He wore a long greenish male Kimono, tied off with a black belt. His face was concealed by a rather large hat, though white hair could be seen swaying underneath it.

"Ah, the bugs with no lives," he muttered as if to himself, pointing out at the fifteen men before the official. "Scurrying to their deaths, only fifteen? I expected more, which shall I kill first?"

"Those eyes…" Sanosuke whispered, noticing how the killer's eyes gleamed from experience in killing. "These guys can't handle him."

"Protect Mr. Tani," Kenshin said, motioning towards the official. "Derek and I shall handle him."

However before they could approach him Mr. Tani's fear took him, jumping up he pointed at Kurogasa.

"Kill him!" he shouted. "Whoever does so shall be paid whatever they want, and I'll make you an officer in the army!"

Tempted by the rewards the fourteen remaining men rushed Kurogasa, each shouting how they wished to kill him.

"Don't be idiots!" Sanosuke shouted. "Will you really throw your lives away for money?" However it was too late to stop them.

Kurogasa swung his sword with such speed it could scarcely be seen, the first three men to approach him dropped dead.

The remaining men staggered backwards, looking as if they were ready to run.

"Now now, "he said, lifting his hat towards them, revealing his eyes fully. "There will be none of that!"

With a mere blink of his eyes everyone in the room was paralyzed, including Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Derek.

"Wh…what is this?" Derek asked, never having seen such ability.

"I can't…move," Sanosuke grunted, obviously trying to move his stone-like body.

"You drew your swords," the killer said, walking slowly towards his paralyzed victims. "By doing so you have challenged me, and can't be allowed to run away."

"Now you boy," he said, approaching the paralyzed Derek. "You have the look of a skilled swordsman in your eye, not like these other chumps.

"Hey!" Sanosuke shouted through gritted teeth. "What about me?"

"I think I'll kill you first," he said, drawing his sword, moving towards Derek.

"I know that technique….the Shin-no-ippou!" shouted someone behind Derek."

It was Kenshin, leaping over his pupil he swung at kurogasa; however the killer parried his blade in time, jumping back to a safe distance.

"I figured it was you," he said, turning to face the killer. "In Kyoto during the revolution I heard of a man who could freeze his opponents with fear simply by looking at them. The now rogue manslayer…Jinei Udoh!"

"And you," the killer now known as Jinei said, turning to face Kenshin. "Are the legendary imperialist Battousai the manslayer, I thought that was you I saw the other night. Known by his use of Hiten Mitsurugi and the cross shaped scar on his left cheek."

Jinei burst out into a hideous laugh, the paralyzed men in the room mentally cringed in fear at the sound.

"To think that I would actually get to fight you battousai Himura. You are a more worthy target than pigs who sit in seats of power and greed, my new target…is you!" With a single glance he used his technique on Kenshin, paralyzing him.

"Sensei!" Derek shouted, still unable to move, however his fears were unfounded.

With a simple thrust of his arms, Kenshin was free again.

"Shin-no-ippou is a test of will," Kenshin started, taking an offensive stance. "If my swordsmanship spirit is at par with yours then it will have no effect on me!"

"Swordsman's spirit?" Derek whispered, still trying to move.

"You are still a manslayer Jinei," Kenshin continued. "Yet now is a time of peace, there is no use for manslayers anymore that there isn't."

"Please," Jinei interrupted. "I don't believe that the legendary manslayer would ever turn…"

"NO!" Sanosuke shouted, breaking the shin-no-ippou on himself. "Kenshin is no longer a manslayer." In his anger he reached for a nearby statue, positioning to throw it at Jinei.

A hand caught his arm, stopping his action.

"Derek," Sanosuke muttered, for it had been Derek who stopped him, having freed himself from the shin-no-ippou.

"An action like that will do nothing to harm this man," Derek started. "Please leave him to my sensei and I, protect Mr. Tani for now."

Kenshin lunged at Jinei, slashing with his sword using tremendous speed; however the rogue manslayer was slightly faster.

After several parries Jinei delivered a swift kick to Kenshin's chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"Sensei!" Derek shouted, propelling himself in Jinei's direction to defend his teacher.

Jinei spun around, stopping Derek's blade with his own, Derek immediately jumped upward as his blade was stopped.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Ryutsuisen!" He shouted; bringing his blade down hard on Jinei, using gravity to increase the strength of the attack.

Unfortunately Jinei stopped his sword once again with his own, acting as if the powerful attack hadn't fazed him.

'Hiten mitsurugi style I see," Jinei muttered, parrying the sword to the side, grabbing a hold of Derek's throat while he was defenseless in mid air. "Your skill is impressive boy make no mistake, but you lack the smell of blood about you and without that…you have no hope against me.

With that he threw Derek as hard as he could into the wall, Kenshin barely grabbed him before he impacted.

"Pupil," he started. "You must stay back now as well. It appears that he is too much for you that he is."

"But sensei," Derek began, however Jinei interrupted them both.

"Boring, so boring," Jinei croaked. "In your present state Battousai you cannot hope to defeat me, the skills you have taught your pupil tells me that better than a thousand battles could. Become the manslayer you once were and face me again!"

With that he leapt out the open window, gone.

Feeling embarrassed Derek refused help in treating his injuries, bandaging the wounds on his neck himself.

"Don't worry Kenshin," Sanosuke started, approaching his friend. "We'll get this guy."

"He has a point you know," Kenshin sighed.

"What point?"

"That in my present state I am no match for him that I'm not," Sanosuke's eyes widened at this statement.

"But sensei, surely together we can defeat him; he can't take both of us!"

"I am sorry Derek, you have been a good student over the years that you have, but this is something I must do alone."

Derek and Sanosuke lowered their faces, defeated.

The following day Kenshin had gone off, thinking of ways to defeat Jinei alone, Kaoru was searching for him, determined to help. Derek found himself wandering around the river near the dojo; the storm had caused the waters to act like a rapid, moving incredibly fast down the stream.

"He was so strong," Derek whispered to himself, recounting the fight of the previous night in his head.

He had used every lesson Kenshin-sensei had taught him, he even used his god-like speed in performing the Ryutsuisen, yet Jinei had stopped it like it was nothing.

"How can I hope to help sensei defeat him?"

"You can't," came a voice from behind him. Derek quickly spun around to face the unexpected visitor.

It was Jinei.

Derek's hand immediately fell upon his sword, Jinei made no move against him.

"You like what you saw last night didn't you boy?" Jinei hissed, his voice graded against Derek's ears.

"What are you talking about?"

"My strength, my power, I mopped the floor with you and your sensei last night without even breaking a sweat. Would you like to know the secret?"

Derek contemplated these words before answering.

"Yes."

"The urge to kill boy, that is what brings out ones true power, without it you shall never reach your ultimate potential." He lit a cigarette as he spoke.

"You're wrong! One can become strong without killing, and I will never kill Jinei!" Derek shouted, glaring at Jinei with intense hatred. "I swore to Kenshin-sensei I would never take a life!"

"And that is why you are standing still, in his present state the battousai can't beat me, and thus you never can. Only by reverting to who he once was can he hope to stand against me. Being his apprentice I am sure you can entice this trait out of him," Jinei sneered evilly beneath his hat as he spoke.

"I would never do that to Kenshin-sensei! He is happy now living in peace with Miss Kaoru at…" He threw his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had said.

"Miss Kaoru?" Jinei asked, throwing aside his cigarette. "Maybe she can entice the manslayer out of him."

Derek rushed Jinei, drawing his sword. "You will not lay a finger on Miss Kaoru!"

He swung his blade, however Jinei easily jumped to avoid it, landing on a small boat tied to a pole in the raging river, only the rope kept it from being swept away in the torrential water.

"I shall have to pay them a visit," with that Jinei slashed the rope, causing his boat to sail down the river at a fantastic speed.

"NO!" Derek shouted, chasing after the raft, however it was simple too fast.

Continuing to chase it Derek used all his strength to keep on its tail from a distance.

"Miss Kaoru!" he heard someone shout ahead. It was Kenshin.

"No," Derek whispered, seeing the scene in front of him.

Jinei had sped passed Kenshin and Kaoru who had been sitting by the river, and grabbed Miss Kaoru before Kenshin could stop him.

"Be angry at me Battousai!" Jinei shouted as the boat carried him and the captured Miss Kaoru far away. "Become the manslayer you once were!"

"JINEI!!!" Kenshin shouted as the boat disappeared.

"What have I done?" Derek thought, rushing towards his master.

**So because of Kenshin's apprentice Miss Kaoru is kidnapped by Jinei, will the two of them be able to rescue her? Stay tuned and review. If you can, check my profile and see if any of my ideas are worthy of writing a fan fiction about, thx a bunch )******


	4. Manslayer against Manslayer

**Last time on Battousai's apprentice the master and student faced a former manslayer Jinei Udoh, who bested both of them. Now because of Derek's big mouth Jinei has kidnapped Miss Kaoru to force Kenshin into another confrontation to the death, will the two find a way to defeat him and rescue Miss Kaoru...well don't ask me :) read review and enjoy.**

Kenshin and Derek walked along the stream, heads hung low as they proceeded to where they knew Jinei would be…waiting for them.

Kenshin had become uncharacteristically quiet since Derek had told him of his giving away Miss Kaoru's name to Jinei; Derek could hardly stand the silence from his usually talkative sensei.

"We will rescue Miss Kaoru Kenshin-sensei," Derek said at last, breaking the silence. "Together we have the strength."

"Of that I am not so sure," Kenshin muttered, his voice now deep and serious. "It is not likely that Jinei will permit us to attack him at once, he will force one on one confrontations to the death."

Derek's eyes went wide, from the past two fights he had seen that Jinei was superior to them both individually.

"I must remember who I was ten years ago if I am to have a hope of defeating him…that I must," Kenshin finished, though his last words seemed forced.

"But is there not a way to become stronger?" Derek asked, desperate to prevent his master from reverting back to the merciless killer he used to be. "Isn't there someway to become stronger than one who kills without becoming an unrepentant killer yourself?"

"If you remember my lessons young one, then you should know the answer yourself."

Derek thought hard, attempting to remember back to the numerous lessons Kenshin had taught him over the last ten years, finally he remembered what Kenshin meant for him to.

**Flashback**

Derek was 9, together he and Kenshin sat beneath a waterfall, permitting its water to strike their unprotected backs.

Derek hated this exercise, the water was always too cold and stung his back after the first few minutes.

"Kenshin-sensei," the boy started. "Why do we need to do this everyday, isn't there a different way to get stronger?"

Kenshin merely looked over at his new pupil, smiling broadly.

"That is a secret I am afraid even I do not know, for it is known only to the ultimate master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."

"Isn't that you master?"

Kenshin chuckled before answering. "No pupil Derek, that title falls to my own former master…Seijuro Hiko."

"Seijuro Hiko?"

"Yes, he is the true master of Hiten Mitsurugi, and only passes down the secret to his phenomenal strength when his student has learned all there is to know about Hiten Mitsurugi."

"You mean you haven't?"

"Unfortunately in my arrogance as a child, I neglected to finish my training," Kenshin lowered his head as he continued. "The meiji revolution had broken out, and I was determined to protect who I could from the suffering, but my master forbade me from going, stating that I would become a mass murderer and that whichever side got my sword would be the victor…I guess he was right."

Derek lowered his head as well, continuing to concentrate on the water rushing over his body, thinking to himself.

"Seijuro Hiko…I hope I get to meet this man someday."

**End Flashback**

"So," the 18 year old Derek began. "Without the secret to ultimate strength we must battle Jinei in the only way we have open to us, just promise me one thing sensei."

"What?"

"Even if you are forced to go back to being Battousai the Manslayer…promise me that you will always remain Kenshin…the teacher and wanderer."

A hint of a smile appeared on Kenshin's face as he nodded, together they walked toward the shrine where Jinei awaited, the sun setting early that day.

It was quite dark by the time we arrived at the shrine, Jinei was sitting several feet from it smoking a cigarette, a bound Miss Kaoru was present within the shrine.

"Ah so the quarry arrives," Jinei spat, tossing the remains of his cigarette aside.

Both Kenshin and Derek approached Jinei, their hands upon their swords.

"Ah ah ah," Jinei taunted, placing his sword at Kaoru's neck. "If you both come at me I shall slit her throat."

"This is my battle pupil," Kenshin said, laying a hand on Derek's shoulder. "You must ensure Miss Kaoru's safety that you must."

Derek nodded solemnly; slowly he walked pass Jinei towards Miss Kaoru, a spark of electricity leapt between him and the former manslayer as they crossed paths.

"Those are good eyes," Jinei said, staring at Kenshin. "It shows you hate me, that's good." The eerie smile never left his face as he spoke.

As soon as Derek was beside Miss Kaoru Kenshin leapt into the air, swinging his blade towards Jinei.

Jinei parried, however just barely, Derek could scarcely believe the sudden increase in his teachers speed.

The two opponents parried and slashed at each others blades, neither one of them giving an inch. Derek could tell that Kenshin was incredibly focused on the battle, attempting to anticipate Jinei's moves, at first it appeared as if he was succeeding.

Turning his sword upside down he caught Jinei's strike on his hilt, breaking his stance, Kenshin moved in to finish him.

He didn't see Jinei's hidden knife.

He rolled out of the way once he finally saw Jinei draw the hidden weapon, yet he still caught a portion of it in the side, drawing blood.

"Sensei!" Derek shouted.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled simultaneously.

However, despite his injuries Kenshin staggered to his feet, he seemed different somehow.

Jinei lunged again, however Kenshin vanished, appearing behind the former manslayer. Jinei however was still faster, knocking his blade aside.

"That's good," Jinei cackled. "Despite your injuries your latest attack was faster than the first. But its still not good enough, you still do not wish to kill me."

Turning towards Kaoru Jinei leered his eyes towards her, a red flash appearing in them for a brief moment.

"K-Ken-shin," Kaoru stuttered.

"Miss Kaoru!" Derek shouted, shaking her softly by her shoulders. "What's wrong, what did you do to her?"

"A stronger version of my shin-no-ippou," Jinei was smiling more than he ever had before. "So strong that she can't even breathe."

"What?" Derek shouted, drawing his sword.

"There are but two ways to break it. Either for her swordsman spirit to break mine…which is utterly impossible for that girl, or for the user to die."

"Jinei…" Kenshin whispered.

"Sensei…" Derek whispered, knowing what was coming.

Kenshin disappeared from where he had been kneeling, even faster than Jinei could follow.

He appeared mere inches from Jinei, plowing his sword into Jinei's face, a loud crack could be heard as Derek knew Jinei's nose had broken.

"That was perfect!" Jinei shouted, snapping his nose back into place. "Not only couldn't I see your sword swing, but I didn't even see your body move! Battousai the manslayer has returned!"

"Enough talking," Kenshin said his voice now devoid of any emotion other than anger. "You are about to die so why don't you come on over here?"

Jinei sneered, quickly he rushed towards Kenshin, however as he was about to reach him he jumped to the side, as if he thought Kenshin was going to attack him early.

"I see, it's hard to predict your movement when you intend to kill" Jinei whispered. "Watch this battle closely boy," he said, referring to Derek. "This is how we fought in the revolution."

Kenshin sheathed his sword, getting into a classic sword stance; however Derek could tell what he was doing.

"Do not worry Miss Kaoru," Derek said to her, trying to calm her to give her more time. "That is my sensei's battojutsu stance, he can draw his sword with god-like speed with that." He neglected to mention that a reverse blade sword is slightly slower while using battojutsu.

Jinei sneered once more, suddenly he raised his sword up to his face, using it like a mirror. He seemed to use his Shin-no-ippou upon himself, however the effect was different than when he had used it before.

His muscles seemed to get bigger, and he started swinging his sword with one hand, as if it weighed nothing at all. With a series of swings he slashed a nearby boulder in two, his strength had become phenomenal.

"This is my ultimate ability," he cackled. "This version of the shin-no-ippou puts me in a trance which pushes me to my limit, you cannot beat me now!"

Kenshin never even moved as he spoke.

"Sensei…." Derek whispered to himself once more. The only time he had seen his beloved teacher like this was upon the hilltop where he had rescued Derek ten years ago. It seemed as if the manslayer Jinei had spoken so much of had indeed returned.

Jinei rushed Kenshin, his speed suddenly unreal, as he neared him Kenshin swung his sword, increasing its speed using his battojutsu skill.

It was too slow, Jinei narrowly dodged it, the blade swinging by his face harmlessly.

Jinei rushed towards Kenshin, his sword ready to finish him off. "I win this battle Battous…GAH!" Jinei croaked, as Kenshin unexpectantly brought his sheath up, using it in a double battojutsu, catching Jinei in his arm.

A cracking sound could be heard.

Jinei fell to knees, cradling his battered arm.

"Nice work sensei!" Derek shouted, caught up in the moment of victory.

"Your arm is shattered," Kenshin muttered, his voice now emotionless. "Your life as a swordsman is over."

He stood over Jinei for several seconds, the two of them simply gazing at each other.

Kaoru coughed slightly, Derek cradled her gently.

"She doesn't have much time left," Derek thought to himself. But the only way to break this is….to kill Jinei.

"What's the matter Battousai," Jinei asked, he was still smiling through the pain in his arm. "The little girl doesn't have much time left."

"In order to protect Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin began, turning the sharp edge of his blade to face Jinei. "I shall become a manslayer once again!"

With that he brought his sword down.

His blade was stopped by another, parried to the side by….Derek's own reverse blade sword.

"Don't do it sensei!" Derek shouted, shaking Kenshin by the shoulders. "You have done so much to keep your oath to never kill. If Jinei must die…then I shall do it."

Kenshin stared at him for several seconds before responding.

"If I recall correctly you made the same oath…yet you have never killed before."

"But I have sworn to use my sword to assist you sensei…as I must do now!" Derek raised his sword, about to bring it down on Jinei.

"STOP!" came a shout from the side.

It was Miss Kaoru, staggering out of the shrine, gasping for air.

"Don't…kill….either of you…..you both….swore," with that she collapsed to her knees, exhausted.

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, emotion filling his eyes once again, rushing to her side, Derek sheathed his sword and followed suit. "You must not die now that you shouldn't!"

"That you…shouldn't?" Kaoru asked weakly, a smile could be seen on her face.

"He's back," Derek thought to himself. The manslayer had lost…for now.

"To think my ability could be broken by a girl like her," Jinei muttered, reaching behind his back, pulling out a short sword.

Derek approached him, placing his hand upon his sword. "Don't do it Jinei, you could not defeat Kenshin with just that blade and your one good arm."

"Who said I'm using it on him?" Jinei snickered, lunging at Derek.

Derek barely avoided the slash, even with how wounded Jinei was, he was still a threat to an inexperienced swordsmen. However Derek was no so weak as Jinei had presumed, bringing his own sword out he swung at Jinei. In Jinei's weakened state he could not dodge it, as the reverse blade caught him in his side, breaking several ribs.

"To lose…to you," he spat, coughing up blood. "Guess its time to end it." He turned his blade towards himself…and thrust it.

The blade was knocked away, Derek stood triumphantly over Jinei's still living form.

"So that's it?" he asked, standing over the defeated manslayer. "You lose so you kill yourself? What kind of honor is there in that?"

Derek looked into Jinei's eyes, for a moment they seemed normal to him.

"Hey! They're over here!" came a voice from afar. It was Sanosuke, accompanied by Yahiko and a police squad.

"I guess that's it, I'm done," Jinei said, using up the last of his strength, he collapsed onto his back, utterly exhausted.

"Don't go killing yourself in prison," Derek said, kneeling down to Jinei's face. "You need a rematch with me before you go off doing anything foolish."

With that Derek pulled Jinei to his feet, handing his broken body over to the dozen police men nearby.

Turning around he saw Kenshin and Kaoru walking up to him, a sincere smile upon their faces.

"That was a good thing you did there Derek that it was. You have saved a life here today."

"Yea," Derek replied, trying to act tough. "But now I guess I really do owe him a rematch someday."

As the sun rose the five friends started their walk back to the dojo, all of them exhausted from the nights activities.

"Aw man," Yahiko could be heard complaining behind them as they walked. "I cant believe we missed the fight."

"I am afraid so young one," Derek said smiling. "But there was nothing you could have done anyway with your level of skill."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Yahiko shouted, glaring at Derek with all his might. "Don't think so highly of yourself just because Kenshin agreed to teach you Hiten Mitsurugi. At least I'm not some stupid punk."

Derek's eyes became just as evil looking, returning Yahiko's glare. "What was that you little brat?"

The two continued to burn holes in each others faces with their eyes, in a flash Derek started running, Yahiko close behind.

"Get back here!" He shouted, Derek mockingly pointed at him as he continued running.

After several moments Kenshin ran alongside his pupil, Kaoru chasing after him as well.

"What did you do now sensei?" Derek asked as the master and student fled from Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Something about ruining her favorite ribbon heh," Kenshin sighed as the four of them continued to run across the bridge into the new day ahead of them.

Far behind, Sanosuke simply grumbled something about not understanding some people.

**Jinei survived? Hope you didn't see that coming, whew that was fun writing that chapter. I hope you liked the foreshadowing of Seijuro Hiko, I cant wait to get to the part where Kenshin's apprentice meets him. Don't get too comfy with the new peace…the Aoshi arc is coming up next, don't miss it. Don't forget to review, I need to know if I'm doing it good :)**


	5. Tenuous Peace, Enter the Unknown Woman

**Finally got around to updating this, hope you enjoy the new chapter, enter Megumi, the Aoshi arc begins!**

Kenshin and his pupil stood face to face, swords sheathed, in a combat stance.

"GO!" Kenshin shouted, as the two simultaneously rushed each other.

Roaring towards each other, the two drew their swords, swinging with unbelievable speed.

The match ended as it had each time for the last ten years…Kenshin stood triumphant, while Derek lay on the ground before him with a rather large bump forming on his forehead.

"Your speed is still lacking," Kenshin stated, helping his injured student to his feet. "You need to use more pressure on your right foot, and you think too much about the swing itself. True your strength has increased however without speed it is essentially useless in a swordfight that it is."

"Rrrrr," Derek softly growled, still kicking himself mentally for his inability to surpass his sensei's speed no matter how much he practiced. After ten years of training the outcome remained the same.

"You seem more excited about this than usual pupil," Kenshin noted, causing Derek to sweat slightly. "Is this about Jin-ei?"

Derek smiled, lowering his head slightly in acceptance of his sensei's level of perception.

"Indeed sensei, I told him that we would have our rematch…someday. In order for that to happen I must become stronger."

"That battle is far off young one that it is. Jin-ei will be locked up for quite a while and you may never get a chance to face him once more, let your mind and body be at peace for now. It is often best to think of the present instead of constantly looking to the future."

Derek smiled at his teacher, who once again had succeeded in alleviating a great burden from his mind, for the time being.

Sanosuke interrupted the moment, bursting through the bushes, causing Derek to fall backwards in surprise.

"Come on guys," he commanded. "There's something we gotta do."

In town...

Tension rose in the air as Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Derek sat…staring at the men across the floor. Sanosuke sat, Derek and Kenshin absent mindedly sipped tea behind him, only an empty bowel separated them. Sanosuke sweat dropped slightly before speaking.

"Ok Kenshin, Derek, what's the roll?"

"5, 6, odd," Kenshin whispered.

"2, 4, even," Derek whispered, sipping his tea.

"All right," Sanosuke shouted, slamming his fist on the floor. "5, 6 odd I'll go with!"

The two men across the floor tossed the dice into the bowel, letting them spin for a bit before finally landing on a two and four.

"2, 4, even," the first man said. "You lose."

'GAH!" Sanosuke shouted, falling onto his back. "That's the third time in a row, what was the point of asking the two of you to come if you both pick different outcomes?"

"It's not our fault that it isn't," Kenshin started, sipping some of his tea. "Predictions made during swordfights and gambling are completely different."

"I never expected this would be the reason you called us away from the dojo, and just because we are master and pupil does not mean we agree on everything," Derek commented, sipping his tea as well. "In fact I can't even recall once gambling with Kenshin-sensei," he scratched his head as if trying to remember. "Isn't gambling illegal nowadays?"

"Nah, were all friends here," Sanosuke answered with a smile on his face. "We only use spare change here, it's not my fault my pals from way back look like thugs."

"That's cold Sano," the first man answered. "Besides you're the one wearing that symbol on your back, you're the most thug-looking of us all."

"That is very true that it is," Kenshin remarked, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing, Derek did his best to keep his laughter to as small a chuckle as possible.

"That's it! This time I'll go with the kid's prediction! Roll those dice!"

"2, 6, even," Derek guessed as the dice flew.

"2, 6 even, come on 2, 6 even," Sanosuke chanted.

"2, 5, odd," Kenshin whispered.

The dice rolled for several moments until finally stopping….on a 2 and 5.

"2 and 5, odd," Sano's friend answered, grinning from ear to ear.

Before anyone could think Sanosuke had Derek in a head-lock, strangling the apprentice swordsman with all his might.

"When I go with Kenshin you are right…when I go with you Kenshin is right…How am I supposed to make any cash here??" Sanosuke shouted, shaking Derek back and forth, ignoring his pleas about spilling his tea.

"Er Sano," Kenshin started, pulling on Sanosuke's arm. "I understand how you feel that I do, but if you keep choking Derek like that I'm going to be one apprentice short in a few minutes that I will."

"Calm down Sano," the second friend commented. "You seem extra excited about this game today."

"Of course I am," Sanosuke replied, dropping Derek's semi-conscious body to the ground causing Kenshin to rush over to his pupil's side, Sanosuke having completely forgotten his anger towards him. "I owe some money to Yoita the candy man and I was hoping to pay him back plus interest, by the way where is he, I thought he'd be here for sure today."

The men suddenly became quiet; they awkwardly glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact with Sanosuke.

"Yoita…is dead Sano."

Sanosuke sat straight up, the look of a serious man appearing upon his face as his normal look of humor faded instantly.

"HOW?" he shouted, grabbing the scruff of the shirt of the closest man. "Illness? He was never sick a day in his life, much less with anything serious!"

"It…" the man choked out. "Was opium."

Sanosuke simply froze; Kenshin was listening intently to the conversation now, Derek still recovering before him.

"He was told…that it was good for him, by the time he realized it was opium…it was too late, we're so sorry Sano."

"As am I that I am," Kenshin added.

"M-me too," Derek added groggily from the ground.

"But where…where could he have gotten the opium!" Sanosuke shouted, slamming his fist on the soft floor.

As if connected to his strike the door flew open, revealing a woman standing on the street.

She was tall, long hair ran down her back like a black waterfall, her skin was quite fair.

Everyone simply remained where they had been, gazing at this woman who now stood before them, perplexed by her presence.

She appeared to be out of breath, as if she had been running a great distance; frantically she glanced around the room as if looking for something.

She found it as her eyes landed squarely on Kenshin's sword, she rushed towards him.

"Help me please!" she pleaded, nearing Kenshin, arms extended.

It was this moment that Derek unwittingly decided to sit up, rubbing his neck, directly between the woman and his teacher.

Next thing he knew the woman, not having seen him lying there, plowed into him, embracing him as she had meant to do to his teacher. Turning his head he noticed hers was but a hairs length from his own, he could feel her breath on his face.

"Well hello ma'am," he started cheerily, laying down his tea cup which had spilled upon impact with the woman. "What a strange way for two people to meet." With that he smiled broadly, ignoring the look of utter surprise mixed with comical horror on the woman's face.

**Whew, been so long since I wrote a Kenshin chapter, over a year to be exact-ish. I should be able to get around to it faster next time, Read and enjoy it, Review if you like it or have any constructive criticism, no flames plse :) **


	6. Kamiya Dojo's Fox

**The adventure continues as the identity of the Mysterious woman is revealed, but can anyone make it through her presence unscathed? And what of the men after her…**

Kenshin's pupil and the mystery froze several moments, before the woman saw that he too held a sword as well it appeared that she was preparing to strike him.

"A master and prentice swordsmen?" She pulled Kenshin into her left arm, still holding Derek in her right. The two swordsmen's eyes went large; their mouths hanging open as this strange woman held them both. "Please help me; I'm being chased by several men."

Two men appeared at the door, huffing and puffing as greatly as the woman was, they each carried a drawn sword.

"Megumi!" they shouted. "There's nowhere left to run, so come with us quietly now."

They advanced menacingly before one of Sanosuke's gambling friends piped up. "Who are you guys?"

"That's no concern of yours twerp! That woman is coming with us, and that's tha" before he could finish his sentence he was stopped dead in his tracks, as Sanouske's foot connected with his face, sending him sprawling backwards.

Sanosuke stood to his full height, the serious look still present on his face. "I am pissed off at the moment," he whispered harshly. "So watch what you say in front of my friends."

The second man rushed up, cradling his fallen comrade, "Don't you know who we are? We're the personal guards for Kanryu Takeda!"

"O man," Sanosuke's friends whispered. "That's a tough opponent even for you Sano."

"Huh? Who is this Kanryu Takeda?" Kenshin asked.

"I believe I heard that name in our travels sensei," Derek said, gently removing himself from the woman known as Megumi's grip. "Several years ago I believe."

**Flashback……**

Kenshin and a fourteen year old Derek walked the streets of a small town, simply stopping by for some supplies for their next journey across Japan.

"Derek," Kenshin started, turning to his teenage pupil. "I shall purchase some food with the money we have, please wait out here."

"Yes sensei!" Derek responded obediently, snapping to attention instantly.

As Kenshin entered the store Derek simply leaned against the wall of the nearby building, barely noticing a man walk down the nearby alleyway.

"Do you have the latest payment?" he heard a voice whisper from within the alley. Filled with curiosity Derek inched closer to the alley, leaning his ear as close as he could.

"Of course sir," a second voice responded. "So long as you have what we agreed on."

"The gatling gun will be Mr. Takeda's soon enough, so long as I am paid what we agreed upon."

"Of course, pleasure doing business with you Mr. Yukishiro."

The sound of approaching footsteps started Derek, as he quickly scuttled back towards his previous location of leaning against the building Kenshin had entered.

A single man exited the alley, at a quick glance Derek could make out his features. He wore a large black cloak, concealing most of his body though he appeared quite muscular. Short white hair protruded from the hood he wore, black sunglasses obscured his eyes, and for a brief moment Derek thought he saw a strange sword hilt at his side.

"Who is that…?" Derek whispered to himself.

"What was that pupil?" Kenshin asked, causing Derek to jump in surprise, not having sensed his teacher's presence behind him.

"I was just wondering who that man wa…" pointing to where the man had been previously standing revealed no one there, he was gone.

"Dwell not on the thought," Kenshin told him, patting Derek on the head. "Come, we have enough food to last us quite a while now that we do."

Smiling in expectation of some food after so long without Derek reached for Kenshin's bag, the two laughed as they walked down the street struggling for the groceries.

**End Flashback…**

"So he's some kind of black market kingpin?" Kenshin asked, Sanosuke's friends nodded in answer.

"Overall he has about a dozen personal bodyguards and is into some real shady business," Sanosuke answered. "But how are you related to him missy?" He turned to Megumi.

"I…I really don't know! She pleaded. "I really don-," she was cut off by eerie laughter.

"Lies don't fit you at all Megumi Takani."

Looking about to see where the voice had come from, the men in the room noticed a small man sitting beside the unconscious henchmen, none had seen him enter.

"Playing the role of an innocent woman like a little fox. Do not forget, though you may have escaped us Miss Megumi Takani, that I Beshimi am always watching you no matter where you go." He chuckled once more, not even having opened his eyes.

"Hmm," Megumi's look of ignorance towards the situation vanished; obstinately she flipped her hair before glaring at Beshimi. "You go back to Kanryu, and tell him that I shall escape him no matter what!" she shouted.

Beshimi chuckled again, his laughter echoing in the ears of everyone nearby. "How cute you believe you can get away from us," quickly he raised his hands, flicking his fingers towards Megumi.

Quick darts shot out from his sleeves, going around Megumi, and striking Sanosuke's two friends standing beside her. The two of them fell over in pain, Sanosuke caught the first, easing him to the ground, Derek did the same for the second.

"Ginji, Tomo!" he shouted, fearing for the safety of his friends.

"They appear to be alright Sano," Derek mentioned, removing the dart from Tomo's shoulder. "The wound isn't too deep, and they don't seem to be poisoned."

Beshimi cackled again, aiming his wrist darts now at Megumi, smiling insanely at her. "This time, my spiral darts shall take out both your legs, a fitting punishment I should think!" With a simple flick of the wrist two more darts sped towards Megumi.

Derek gasped, realizing these darts could easily blow out someone's legs if thrown correctly; he started to rush over to get between the darts and Megumi.

His worry was unnecessary, as in a flash Kenshin appeared before Megumi. With all his strength he hit the ground, causing the mat to fly up, acting as a shield as the darts struck it harmlessly.

"What the?" Beshimi gasped, hardly able to believe that his attack had been blocked.

"I do not understand this situation well," Kenshin muttered. "But I cannot allow you to harm others so enjoyably that I can't."

"Well done sensei," Derek praised his teacher; quickly he too took up a position before the small man.

"Shut up!" Beshimi shouted, glaring at Derek. "Next time I'll get you to…eh?"

Suddenly, he realized that Sanosuke had started to rush him, with such speed out of anger for the injuries of his friends. Before he could think up a counter attack, he noticed Kenshin as well was moving towards him swiftly, his reverse-blade sword drawn. To top off his fear for his life, Derek also had begun to run in his direction.

Beshimi screamed as Sanosuke's fist, Kenshin's sword, and Derek's foot all collided squarely in his face, sending him flying through the wall, across the street, and through the wall of the next door building…though he was kind enough to leave several teeth behind.

Derek turned around, his eyes falling on Megumi once again. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

For a moment he thought that she was on the verge of tears before throwing herself at him, catching once more in a powerful hug.

"You and your master were brilliant," she cried, hugging him tighter.

Kenshin and Sanosuke sweat dropped at the sight of Derek being fully embraced by this woman, unable to make anything of the situation.

Without anyone noticing Megumi let out a small smile, as if she had finally found what she was after.

**Later…**

"Are you sure Miss Kaoru wont mind her staying at the dojo for a while?" Derek asked as they headed back after tending to Sanosuke's friends.

"I am sure she won't," Kenshin answered cheerily. "After all the woman was being chased by rude men that she was."

"We can't let her know about that," Sanosuke added, grabbing Derek and Kenshin's attention.

"Huh? Why not?"

"If she knows then the missy may be dragged into the situation we've all landed ourselves in, do you really want to do that Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed heavily before answering. "No."

Finally having reached the dojo they were greeted by Yahiko and Miss Karoru, both appeared as if they had been training the whole time Kenshin and the others had been gone.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled as she saw him enter. "Welcome ba…" Her smile instantly faded as she saw Megumi walking alongside them. "Who is she?"

"This is Miss Megumi Takani," Kenshin answered. "She was…uh…" he contemplated what to tell Kaoru to prevent her from finding out about Kanryu, unfortunately Sanosuke had it covered.

"Tomo couldn't pay his gambling debts so he gave us her instead," he quickly answered.

"WHAT?" echoed across the forest as Kaoru screamed in surprise, Kenshin and Derek also whispered it towards Sanosuke, wondering why he couldn't come up with less low down excuse. "Sanosuke, I could understand you doing this, but Kenshin, Derek…is this true?"

Derek and Kenshin glanced all around, avoiding eye contact with Kaoru; however after a brief moment the two of them bowed their heads in defeat, unable to think of anything else quickly enough.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"I see…" she started, slowly balling her hands up into a fist.

Her first shot took out Derek, sending him flying to the ground a few feet behind Megumi, her eyes still white with rage she grabbed Kenshin and proceeded to beat him over the head with her wooden sword like a drum.

During this whole exchange Sanosuke simply stood to the side, looking up at the sky innocently.

"How could you do something so horrible Kenshin gambling was bad enough but now you take people as payment that's pretty terrible if you ask me and illegal I should have you thrown in jail Kenshin you're such a jerk!"

As she finished her long winded rant she finally calmed down, dropping Kenshin near his apprentice, many bumps now present on his head.

"Don't worry miss," Kaoru started, turning to Megumi. "You don't have to stay here, you can go now."

"O my," Megumi muttered, rushing to the swordsmen's sides. "I could never leave Sir Derek and Dear Ken."

"D-d-d-d-d-dear Ken??" Kaoru stuttered, her eyes becoming white from anger again.

"Well of course," Megumi responded, pulling Kenshin in closer. "I do believe I have fallen for this man, and in this day and age he can protect me, how are you related to Dear Ken?"

"U…um…"

"I don't believe you could be his lover," Megumi answered, looking Kaoru up and down. "I can see why his apprentice might be interested in you but there's no way a sweaty little girl could be what Dear Ken is looking for in a woman."

Kaoru beamed at Megumi, utter hate filling her eyes.

"Wow, so those two put the moves on her in the time it took to get back to the dojo," Yahiko muttered, a huge grin forming on his face. "I had no idea guys."

"Please Miss Megumi," Derek responded having finally recovered from Kaoru's blow. "I think of Miss Kaoru only as a friend only..."

As he was about to continue, both he and his teacher suddenly became still…for they both sensed a presence lurking outside the dojo…someone was watching them.

As he attempted to pinpoint the intruders exact location he was startled once more as Megumi pulled him into yet another strong embrace.

"Aw…so you have a thing for older women then? I'm flattered that both master and pupil find me so appealing"

That was the last straw as Kaoru's anger continued to swell…before exploding in a shout even louder than before.

"KENSHIN!! DEREK!!"

**Yet another chapter completed, not too long at all this time, though it'll prob be a bit before I can update again, a month at the latest. It took me a bit to come up with what I thought was the perfect balance of humor between Megumi and Derek, while still keeping her flirtatious ways with Kenshin, I hope it was successful in making you all laugh. Review if possible, I need to know if I am still on the right track :) **

**Up to now I've almost perfectly followed the series/manga, however I assure all my loyal readers that that shall only last until at the latest the end of the Aoshi arc due to the fact I found that storyline...perfect in my opinion. New adventures surrounding Kenshin's apprentice shall form soon enough, and how shall he stand during the Kyoto arc...stay tuned.**


	7. Oniwaban's First Strike

**I just can't stop writing this story lol, hope you are still enjoying the read.**

Megumi had, despite her first introductions, started getting along well with everyone at the Kamiya Dojo. Even Sanosuke and Yahiko seemed to admire her, though Kenshin and Kaoru guessed it was mainly due to her skill at cooking.

Derek and Megumi sat within the dojo, she had confided within him that she knew something of medicine. Fascinated by her knowledge Derek had asked her to teach him some skills in treating sword wounds. Kenshin had asked to speak with Megumi concerning her attackers once they had finished.

"You must remember not to wrap the gauze too tightly," she informed him, finishing up one of her lessons. "Or you will cut off circulation and only aggravate the injury."

"Uh huh, uh huh," he nodded in response, jotting down her lessons in a small notebook he kept within his kimono.

Sitting down to rest Megumi turned to the swordsmen, curiosity in her eyes.

"So Derek, that's an odd name, did your parents name you that?"

"To be honest I don't remember all that well," he answered with a slight chuckle. "It was the name Kenshin-sensei says I told him when he first found me, I hardly remember that moment now, I was barely eight at the time."

"So dear Ken found you? How awful, that must have been during the Bakumatsu."

"It was after the fighting had ended to be precise. Kenshin found me at the time he gave up man slaying; I alone witnessed his last killings."

Derek couldn't understand why he discussed this with Megumi; after all he had met her only hours before. However he felt as if he could trust her with his past, after all there wasn't much special about it compared to his teachers.

"Perhaps your parents were killed by the shogunate before dear Ken found you," Megumi guessed, she sounded as if she truly felt sorry for him.

"I guess," Derek responded, though his memories of before he had met Kenshin were faded, and he surmised he would never recover them. "Kenshin-sensei has been like a father to me, without him I doubt I would have survived that night. Since then he has taught me everything he knows about swordsmanship…"

Silently the door to the adjoining room slid open, revealing Kenshin; upon entering he shut the door behind him.

"I believe we have waited long enough that I do," he started. "What can you tell us about the men chasing you?"

Megumi nodded and proceeded to tell them all about Kanryu and his men, including his elites, ninjas known as the Oniwaban group, led by their leader Aoshi Shinomore.

"The Oniwaban group?" Kenshin asked at last.

"Aoshi Shinomore?" Derek muttered as well. "To become leader of such a skilled group at the age of fifteen is no simple task."

"But with the two of you here I wouldn't be worried even if every one of them attacked us at once this very minute."

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that," Kenshin quickly said with a laugh.

"After all who would pick up everyone after we took em out sensei," Derek replied, laughing at the same time as his master.

Neither one of them noticed Megumi bow her head, as if she was unsure of her own words.

"But Miss Megumi," Kenshin started once more. "Why is Kanryu chasing you, and what part do you play in this?"

Megumi was looking up at the sky, as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Didn't you hear my sensei?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to tell you," Megumi rebuked. "Only thoughtless men pry into a woman's past."

"Um…aren't you the one who started telling us of this whole Kanryu business?" Derek asked, determined to put all the pieces together. "It's just as rude to not finish a story that it is."

Megumi remained silent, responding to his words with nothing more than a sly smile.

With discussions finished Kenshin and Derek stepped out onto the porch, where Sanosuke was keeping a vigilant watch from a nearby rock. Kaoru was also present, though she appeared exasperated for some reason.

"See anything yet Sano?"

"Nope."

"I see, I am sorry to involve you Miss Kaoru that I am," Kenshin started. "There is no doubt they know Miss Megumi is here, and it is likely there shall be one or two nasty situations. I will do all I can to keep you safe Miss Kaoru.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru responded, blushing slightly.

_Sensei…_Derek thought to himself. _Always got a way with the ladies, even though he never actually tries._

As Kenshin stepped down a pair of hands shot out from under the porch, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Sensei!" Derek shouted, leaping down, sword drawn to face the threat.

It was only Yahiko.

"Don't think you guys can leave me out of this!" he shouted, jumping out from under the porch. "I'm a member of Kenshin's group too ya know."

Without warning the northern side of the dojo exploded, leaving a massive hole in its wake.

"Already here?" Kenshin muttered, rushing to the entrance with Sanosuke and Derek close behind.

What can only be described as a lumbering giant entered the breach in the wall. No doubt he was easily seven feet tall, the most heavyset man any of them had ever seen, yet it appeared as if his huge gut was more of an asset than a hindrance.

"I am Hyotkko of the Oniwaban group, who's first, or will all three of you bugs take me on now?"

"Huh, a big guy eh?" Sanosuke asked. "Let me handle this one guys."

"Sano! It is unlikely you can fight a group like the Oniwaban with brute force," Kenshin shouted, however Sanosuke had already started rushing the brute. Turning to Derek Kenshin laid his hand on his shoulder. "Pupil, it is likely there are more of them seeking to surround us, Sano and I can handle this one, you find the rest."

"Yes sensei," Derek responded, leaping over the wall, avoiding the battle between Sanosuke and Hyotkko.

Ducking into the brush around the dojo, Derek attempted to tune out the sounds of battle, listening for anything. He quickly heard soft muttering in a nearby tree, on first glance he noticed it was the small man from the morning, Beshimi, albeit with a bandage over his broken nose.

"Got ya," Derek whispered to himself, leaping towards the tree.

Beshimi never saw him coming, however Derek was unable to reach the tree.

Derek noticed the incoming attack at the last moment, as a fist came speeding out of the darkness. He parried the punch with his left arm, however pain shot through him as it seemed the blow was far more powerful than he had anticipated.

Landing on the ground he looked about, finding the source of the swing.

It was a tall man, his arms seemed longer than normal, his face was concealed beneath a horrific mask reminding Derek of the tales of demons he had heard in his travels.

"Are you of the Oniwaban group as well?"

"Indeed," the man replied. "I am Han'nya, master of shadow and disguise."

"You've got quite an arm on you," he moved his arm slightly to shake off the pain. "Even Miss Kaoru would be proud."

Han'nya rushed Derek once again, swinging his arm towards the young swordsman. Derek raised his sword, swinging in hopes of breaking the ninjas hand, however his sword glanced off Han'nya's hand, as if it were made of metal.

Flying past each other the two found themselves glaring at each other once again.

"Metal gauntlets? Nice touch, no wonder your punch hurt so much."

"Hmm, interesting sword technique, same as the first ones if I'm not mistaken," Han'nya replied once more, the eerie calm of his voice made Derek wonder about his skill, it seemed as if he thought nothing of him as an opponent. "Perhaps you are an apprentice of his? Interesting."

"And I see you use Kempo style, but my master's skill should be of no concern of yours, your opponent is me!" With that he rushed the fighter once more, nearing him with great speed.

However as it seemed his sword would strike the masked fighter, Han'nya suddenly retaliated, swinging his arms once more. His punch connected with Derek, from a seemingly impossible distance, a follow up kick sent him falling back to the ground. With a slight cough Derek spat up some blood, leaving a mark on his blue kimono.

"I never expected a swordsman such as your master to still exist in this world, and your skill is not so insignificant," Han'nya remarked. "We have taken you too lightly this night, however we shall meet again."

With that he leapt over the wall, after several moments he appeared again, carrying the unconscious form of Hyotkko and Beshimi, his strength was almost unreal. It seemed that Sanosuke had won his match, with Kenshin having taken out Beshimi with a well placed stone to the head.

Derek got to his feet, his sides in pain from the ninja's punch, he stumbled to the back to the others. Sanosuke looked as if he was gonna collapse, he was burned, though it appeared he was still fine…for him.

"Sanosuke, you look like I feel."

Before he could say anymore Sanosuke planted his foot right in Derek's face, causing him to fall over, grabbing his face in pain.

"Now you both look equally bad," Yahiko laughed, pointing at the two fighters. Moments earlier he had scarcely avoided one of Beshimi's darts, originally intended for Megumi. Beshimi had noticed Derek fighting Han'nya, and had missed his shot and alerted Kenshin to his presence.

As Derek and Sanosuke chased after Yahiko across the dojo, Megumi could only stand back alongside Miss Kaoru and watch, wondering how a group like this could face the full force of Kanryu and the Oniwaban to come…

**Hope you liked the Han'nya Derek confrontation, he was easily my favorite member of the Oniwaban group, and as Aoshi's apprentice it only seemed right to make him Derek's rival. :)**


	8. An Unexpected Meeting in Darkness

**The ideas are finally coming to fruition as I continue this. If it seems rushed I do apologize, I originally created this character while thinking about his place in the Kyoto Shishio battles, however the Aoshi arc gives a good chance to develop his character while simultaneously showing his relationship with other characters good and evil. **

"So you were being forced to make opium for Kanryu?" Kenshin asked, listening to Megumi finally answering why the Oniwaban were after her so intently.

"Yes, worse than that I created a new opium formula, deadlier and more addicting than normal. It was then that I finally decided it was too much and fled from Kanryu, I won't end lives any longer."

The air became thick as Kenshin, Derek, Kaoru and Sanosuke listened to her story, Yahiko was in the other room, enjoying a plate of ohagi with Ayame and Shizune.

"So it was you who gave that opium to Yoita…that killed him." Sanosuke grinded his teeth, balling up his fists with anger.

"Don't be so harsh Sano," Derek responded, laying his hand on Sanosuke's shoulder. "It wasn't Miss Megumi personally, this whole turn of events is Kanryu's doing."

Sanosuke shrugged off Derek's hand, with a grunt his walked out the door, hands in his pockets.

Silently Kaoru and Megumi returned to the dining area, not wanting to make Yahiko suspicious.

Kenshin and Derek sat together, as they usually did during meditation, heads bowed in thought, after several moments of silence Kenshin finally spoke.

"Pupil, what did you assess of the fighter you faced? Other than Jinei I have seen no opponent able to land a straight punch on you that I have not."

Derek rubbed his face, still self-conscious despite the fact the mark had vanished since the battle the previous night.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a straight punch sensei," he responded. "I predicted where his fist would land, and yet it went further than it seemed possible, I miscalculated is all."

"You don't give yourself enough credit young one that you don't," his master replied, his eyes feeling compassion towards his student's uneasiness. "You are more perceptive than that, there may be a secret behind his ability, perhaps you must seek this out, rather than assume it was your own fault."

"I will think on his technique," Derek bowed slightly to Kenshin. "He was using an advanced form of Kempo, so even without such an ability it would not be easy facing him in close quarters."

"Relax now," Kenshin replied, getting to his feet. "Until they make their next move there is little else we can do." With that he left the room, leaving Derek alone to his thoughts.

Derek walked outside the dojo to the back, letting the wind strike his face, his kimono rippled in the wind as he stared up at the sky, sighing heavily.

"Another strong opponent," he whispered to himself, shielding his eyes from the wind and sun. "I can't lose again…not with sensei's teachings to guide me," laying his hands on his sword he gripped it tightly, even as the pain stung his palms, he continued to squeeze it.

**At Kanryu's estate…**

The estate loomed on the horizon, it was massive, surrounded by gates, dozens of guards with swords and guns, it was truly an eerie sight to behold.

Within, a single man sat at a desk, looking over some documents he had recently received. He was quite tall, raven hair, wearing a long coat that extended to his ankles, at all times he appeared utterly calm and devoid of any emotions.

As he looked over his documents he suddenly stopped, raising his head slightly he spoke without moving.

"Any word on our opponents Han'nya?" he asked.

Outside the window behind him, a single shadowy form appeared, gazing into the mansion.

"It is indeed the legendary Battousai himself commander, his name is Kenshin Himura" the demonic Oniwaban answered. "As well as a former muscle for hire known as Zanza, and a young man who is thought to be the Battousai's apprentice. They are all protecting Megumi Takani at a dojo outside of town, however the apprentice leaves every other day, it seems he works at a beef pot shop known as the Akabeko, Zanza and Himura however are at the dojo with her at almost all times."

"So it is indeed the Battousai himself, what a most interesting turn of events. Keep a close watch on them Han'nya, Kanryu is putting his plan to retrieve Miss Takani into effect tomorrow evening, we are to accompany him."

"Yes Lord Aoishi," Han'nya replied before vanishing into the shadows as swiftly as he had appeared.

**Later…**

"Good night Miss Tai," Derek shouted back into the Akabeko, having completed his shift, already the night had settled in around the city.

"Night hun," she responded, waving goodbye as he walked away. "See ya day after tomorrow ok?"

"Sure thing!" he shouted back, placing his earnings for the day into a pouch he kept hidden in his blue sleeves for safe keeping.

Walking down the dimly lit street Derek felt uneasy, as if he were being watched, on a quick survey of the surrounding area he could see nothing. Stooping down her picked up a small rock, tossing it up and down absent mindedly, slowly he continued walking.

As he exited the street, making it to the forest that surrounded the dojo he stopped, listening once more to the wind rustling in his ears before moving.

Quickly he spun around, throwing the rock as hard as he could towards the nearby tree.

A shape swiftly leapt out of the way of his stone, allowing it to harmlessly strike the tree, leaving an indentation.

"I thought I sensed you a while ago," Derek muttered, facing the one who he knew had followed his footsteps since he left the Akabeko.

The man who had dodged the stone appeared to be no more than a common merchant. However, as he stood he removed his hat, simultaneously his face itself fell away, as well as his everyday clothes, revealing the form beneath.

Han'nya stood before him, his face still unreadable due to his eerie demon mask, frozen in a perpetual smile.

"Your skills are certainly not lacking too greatly behind your masters," he spoke, his voice completely unreadable. "The Battousai trains his pupils well."

Derek's eyes shot open wide, briefly surprised that the ninja had known his masters origins, however this thought was fleeting, realizing he was facing a group famous for their skill at information gathering.

"Your information is accurate," he responded at length, keeping his sword sheathed. "I am surprised you do not know my name."

"That is because you never use it beyond conversations with friends and close ones, or at least it seems that way considering not one of our informants could name you, though they remembered your face," Han'nya rebuked, his tone never once changing. "Since our first meeting I have heard it used three times from the shadows, and Derek is quite an odd name for a swordsman."

"What do you want?"

"To inform you that Miss Takani recently decided to return to Kanryu's mansion…through some persuasion on Kanryu's side, she arrived early this afternoon, already your master and friends are off to free her."

"What!" Derek shouted. His body tensed as he was filled with a strong urge to quickly rescue Megumi, however Kenshin had always taught him to learn all about a situation before rushing in, and it was this lesson alone that caused his feet to remain planted. "Why are you telling me this then, are you going against Kanryu?"

"I do so because our lord Aoshi commanded it, I hold no loyalty to that worm Kanryu Takeda, but I will follow ANY order given by our glorious commander."

"And why would he want me at Kanryu's estate?"

"Why to claim the title of strongest."

"Strongest?"

"Indeed, your master is considered the strongest swordsman of the revolution; if he were defeated then it would prove the Oniwaban's superiority to all others in terms of skill. But…the victory would be meaningless without the knowledge that not only the Battousai, but his apprentice whom he taught all he knows was also bested."

"So you care more about this than following Kanryu's orders?" Derek asked, bowing his head in thought. "I guess your group isn't as low down as I figured you were, working for a man like him."

"The message is given," Han'nya quickly responded, leaping into a nearby tree. "Your friends shall be nearing Kanryu's estate very soon, if you wish to join them, then I suggest you hurry." With those last words echoing in Derek's ears he vanished once more, even Derek couldn't follow where he had gone.

Allowing his heart to take control Derek turned, running as fast as he could towards Kanryu's estate, where the Oniwaban group lied in wait.

He felt as if he ran for hours, the passage of time indistinguishable as he raced through the forest, thankful that the mansion was not too far.

After the agonizing moments he could make out the mansion on the horizon, several shapes stood before the main gate.

"Kenshin-sensei!" Derek shouted, waving his arms to gain their attention.

Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru were all beside Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko had their wooden swords at the ready, Sanosuke was balling his fists together, ready for a fight.

"Apprentice," Kenshin responded, turning to face his student. "I am glad that you knew to come that I am."

**Next chapter or 2 will conclude the Aoishi arc, I hope I have the time to start up the epically long and fantastic Kyoto arc afterwards, read, review, and enjoy :) **


	9. Siege of the Estate

**The time has come to assail Kanryu's estate, I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my tale :) **

Night settled over the Kanryu estate, as his sixty thugs patrolled the main gate, making sure no one entered…alive.

None of them suspected who was coming their way.

A single slash appeared across the main gate, catching their attention. In awe they watched as it sliced clean through, a second slash appearing seconds after, leaving a cross-shaped cut in the gate.

Before any of them could realize what was going on the gates blew open, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Derek barreling through, knocking out the hired thugs standing closest to the now-ruined doorway, Yahiko and Kaoru close behind, knocking out any missed by the first three men's unbeatable assault.

"Megumi is somewhere in that mansion," Derek noted, pointed at the massive estate.

"Stick close together and let's rush our way to the entrance," Kenshin advised.

All at once the five of them started racing forward once again, more goons standing before them to block their path.

"Get out of our way!" Sanosuke shouted, landing blows so quickly the ill-trained men had no hope to defend themselves.

Kenshin leapt forward, using his reverse blade sword he bombarded men left and right, sending them flying into nearby bushes or simply collapsing unconscious from the sheer precision of his blows.

Derek raced directly behind his master, using both his sword and sheath he took care of anyone Kenshin missed, those staggering to their feet afterwards were swiftly knocked out once more by Yahiko and Kaoru.

Even Kanryu's artillery squad could do nothing against the approaching fighters, Sanosuke scattered their ranks by throwing a surprised Yahiko directly into the center of them. Kenshin and Derek made swift work of them while they were still getting to their feet, the front courtyard was clear.

"What was the big idea Sanosuke?!" Yahiko shouted, getting to his feet. "How could you just throw me like that?"

"I was setting the stage for you," Sanosuke calmly replied. "You should be thanking me."

Derek was simply snickering, remembering the look on Yahiko's face as Sano hoisted him into the air and tossed him at the line of men.

"Splendid, Himura Battousai, and your pupil," came a voice from a second floor window of the mansion. A rather thin man stood within, despite his slicked hair and official business suit, the very sound of his voice revealed his low-down nature, no doubt he was Kanryu Takeda. Though he spoke calmly, a single bead of sweat on his brow was noted by the master swordsman. "What an amazing task, taking care of every one of my guards in barely a single breath. If you joined me we could be unstoppable, in recognition of your skills I will pay you and your apprentice fifty times that of my normal guards, how does that sou..."

"Are you coming down or are we going up?" Kenshin shouted, interrupting Kanryu. Without hesitation he took a single step towards the mansion.

"All right then, 100 times normal."

Kenshin took a second step.

"200 times!"

A third step.

Kanryu seemed to learn his lesson, as he finally stopped shouting numbers, though he was too far to tell, Derek thought he heard Kanryu saying something in a low tone voice.

"Ok, ok," Kanryu shouted at length. "I'll release Megumi, just give me an hour to make the preparations!"

Derek's anger flared, his patience at its end. "What could possibly take you an hour, your house isn't that big!" With a single leap Derek made it up to the window Kanryu resided, causing the snake of a man to jump back in fear.

From a quick scan of the room Derek could see Megumi's unconscious form near the door on the other side of the desk, fortunately he could tell she was breathing.

"Megumi, I got you…" Before Derek could enter the room any further a single form appeared before him, blocking his path.

It was a tall man, his hair was black, a huge tan coat draped over his body, it had a large yellow collar turned upward covering his neck.

Derek, having just regained his balance from the leap knew he could not make a move faster than the man before him, whom he could tell was a superb fighter, thus forcing him to switch to his second idea.

"Hi there," he started, a huge grin forming on his face. "That's a REALLY nice coat, do you have one in blue?"

The man was not amused, he delivered a swift kick to Derek's abdomen, sending him flying out the window.

Derek flipped in mid-fall, landing squarely on his feet, as Kenshin and the others rushed to his side.

"Are you alright Derek?" Kenshin asked, looking him over for injuries.

"Who hit you?" Yahiko demanded.

"I am fine sensei, Megumi is inside though so is the Oniwaban. I believe that man was the commander Han'nya told me about.

"Aoishi Shinamori."

"Guess we're using the front door," Sanosuke noted, everyone else nodded in agreement as Kenshin threw them open, entering the darkened manor.

The main hall was massive, stretching on in all directions, however the Kenshin Group, as Yahiko had come to call them, was only interested in heading up, with all speed they made their way to the main staircase.

A new face stood at the base of the stairs, his face was covered in scars, his muscles were even bigger than Sanosuke's, and his crazed smile caused Derek to shiver.

"I am Shikijo of the Oniwaban group!" he shouted, pointing at the Kenshin Group. "To pass, you shall need to beat me!"

"Beat you? Please," Sanosuke grumbled, walking in front of the group. "If that's all then I'll fight you, the rest of you guys go get Megumi."

"Are you sure Sano?" Kenshin asked, taking a reassuring step towards the former sword for hire.

"Sure thing Kenshin," Sano noted, giving him a big thumbs up.

Hurriedly everyone rushed passed the two combatants, Shikijo was more than willing to let the rest pass so long as he got to fight someone.

Derek turned at the top of the stairs, cupping his hands he shouted back down.

"Try not to die Sano! I've been making something for you; you can't die before its ready!"

As he turned back to catch up to Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru he didn't hear Sanousuke shout back up.

"You had a present for me? Why the hell haven't you told me before now??"

Ahead of the Kenshin group only a single door separated them from the main hall of the second floor, no doubt they could find where Megumi was from there.

Once again Kenshin threw the doors open, only this time a long hallway greeted them, a single figure awaited within

"Greetings Battousai, young Apprentice," the demonic masked ninja greeted them. "It is about time we had that match…"

**The wind howls fiercely, its cold felt by everyone. Derek is left to fight the Demon of the Oniwaban alone, trapped within his Shi-wan spell Next time on Rurouni Kenshin…..The Oniwaban's Final Stand, you wont want to miss it.**

**(if you like the "Next time on Rurouni Kenshin" style endings I'll keep doing them this way :) **


	10. Duel of Apprentices

**The demon of the Oniwaban casts his spell on Kenshin and his team, The Aoishi arc nears its conclusion, I hope you enjoy it )**

The man known as Han'nya stood before the team, blocking the hallway from their advancement.

"I knew we would meet in battle Battousai," he started, his voice still eerily calm. "If you wish to face our glorious leader, then you shall face me."

"I do not wish to face anyone that I do not," Kenshin replied. "We are here to rescue Miss Megumi and no other reason."

"Our Commander's orders are absolute, you shall not pass."

Kenshin assumed a fighting stance, his sword unsheathed; his eyes became darker as he prepared himself for battle.

"In that case then I shall defeat you, prepare yourself, I apologize for I cannot hold back."

"Neither shall I, for you are already within my spell!" Han'nya shouted, with lightning speed he shot towards Kenshin, assuming his kempo fighting stance.

Kenshin stepped back, assured that he would avoid the attack.

He was mistaken, Han'nya's metal gauntlets impacted Kenshin's face, knocking him to the ground, with his opponent down Han'nya spun about, planning to catch him with a backhand.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted, her voice filled with fear.

His fist never met its target, as from behind his master, Derek leapt forward, permitting the attack to strike his chest. Without giving an inch Derek wrapped his arms tightly around the ninja's, holding him in place.

"Sensei! Take Kaoru and Yahiko and keep going, I will handle this one."

"Pupil!" Kenshin shouted, obviously concerned for Derek's life when facing such a skilled opponent.

"You trained me well sensei," Derek muttered, never taking his eyes off Han'nya's arm. "Trust me to defeat him."

"You cannot hold me that long!" Han'nya shouted, swinging his free arm forward, striking Derek across the face, blood spattered across the wall from his lip.

"Go!" Derek shouted once more.

This time there was no hesitation, as Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru all ran around the masked fighter, who still was trying to pry himself from Derek's immense grip.

Yahiko turned as they ran, giving Derek a thumbs up. "You better not lose, you have to provethat you deserve to be Kenshin's apprentice," he shouted, finally disappearing down the corridor.

Once they were clear and gone down the hall, Derek released his hold, jumping back to a safer distance. Han'nya had scored numerous direct hits while Derek had him held, he had bruises all over his face, blood was still dripping from his lip, he was panting heavily, his shirt was torn on the left side.

"That was a noble act, permitting your master to continue at the cost of your own body, but a foolish one. With those injuries you are at a great disadvantage."

"It was worth it," Derek panted, wiping away the last of the blood from his mouth. "It wasn't anything too great."

"You do not gauge your opponents well enough then," Han'nya replied, his masked face unchanging as he spoke. "Your own sensei could not remain on his feet after a single of my punches, yet you believe that taking several of them is no great loss?"

"My master is the greatest swordsman alive, that much is certain," Derek replied, staring Han'nya down. "I may not have his speed, skill…or experience, however there is one point I have kept secret even from him."

"Hmm?" Han'nya asked, obviously confused.

Derek permitted the torn half of his Kimono to fall to the ground, exposing part of his chest.

"In terms of brute strength…I have surpassed Kenshin-sensei."

The torn shirt had revealed that concealed beneath his kimono Derek's muscles were well defined, not quite at Sanosuke's level, yet it was obvious that he was much stronger than he had let on in past battles.

Han'nya remained still, continuing to stare at the apprentice, unmoving. "Pure strength will not save you this day, and so long as you are under my spell, you will never land even a single blow on me."

"O yes, that technique you used the other night, when your arms stretched despite my predictions."

"If you cannot see through it, then I shall defeat you, and with the defeat of your master it shall be proof that the Oniwaban are the best."

"If you simply want the title you can have it," Derek answered, his voice stern in anger towards what the Oniwaban had done. "You don't need to do all this."

"A title such as that must be earned," Han'nya rebuked, taking his stance once more. "It is fitting this way, for you are the apprentice of the Battousai….just as I am the pupil of our glorious Commander."

With the same lightning speed as before Han'nya dashed towards Derek, his arm reaching towards him…stretching in length.

As it appeared that his fist would connect as it had against Kenshin, Derek ducked low, allowing the punch to pass harmlessly ahead, in a single quick motion he drew his sword, striking Han'nya in the gut with the hilt, knocking him back.

"I see it all now," Derek smiled, regaining his composure.

"You've seen through my spell...so quickly?" Han'nya gasped slightly, recovering from the blow to his gut.

"Indeed I do, though it had me fooled for quite a while. At first I thought that it had been my misjudgment that caused your hit to connect the other night, but at the behest of my master's words I contemplated ways that it may not have been my blunder…but your skill."

Han'nya seemed to smirk slightly from behind his mask.

"I wasn't absolutely sure until you hit Kenshin-sensei, there's no way he could have misjudged it, and that's when I realized. It had been a theory I had considered that the horizontal bands on your arms were the key, for they seem to serve no purpose other than aesthetics. In actuality they make your arms appear thicker and shorter than they actually are, a clever optical illusion."

"And how did you discover the length of my arm?"

"Did you think I was idle whilst I was holding you at bay?" Derek smirked with triumph. "I counted the number of bands on your arms, they all had to be the same width for your illusion to work properly, and by knowing their number it was easy to estimate the actual length of your arms."

"Splendid boy," Han'nya replied. "You are truly worthy of calling yourself the student of the Battousai…however…"

With a quick flip of his wrist several metallic claws punched through his gloves, his raised them into a fighting stance.

"You will not defeat me, and your master shall not stand a chance against my master, our glorious commander!"

"Hidden claws?" Derek drew his sword once again, taking a fighting stance. "For the last time, if you want the title of the best you can have it, neither my master nor I have any desire to possess it. There are other ways your talents can be used in this world, do you have nothing outside of fighting?"

"No I…" Han'nya started, lowering his head slightly. "There are two…however they had to stay behind, they were much too young for a task like this."

"I am sure they would want to be with you more than anything," Derek started, taking a step toward Han'nya in a friendly manner.

"No, our Commander's orders must be followed!" with that last word, he sped towards Derek once more, his claws at the ready.

Though caught off guard by the ferocity of his attack, Derek was able to raise his sword in time, catching the claws on his blade.

Bringing his sheath up he swung it towards Han'nya, who promptly blocked it using his second set of claws, for several moments the two struggled against each other.

Derek finally broke the stalemate, bringing his knee up he nailed Han'nya in the gut once again, dropping him to his knees. With a backhanded swing he smashed his sheath against Han'nya's mask, shattering it.

Han'nya gripped his face in pain, taking several paces back, Derek allowed him this reprieve, hoping to show the fighter how little he wanted to fight him.

"A good blow, yet you should have finished me," Han'nya removed his hands from his face, standing tall.

Derek gasped, he very nearly threw up at the sight before him, now he knew how Han'nya was such a master of disguise.

All of his prominent facial features were gone, his eyelids and lips were cut off, his nose was nonexistent, apparently removed as well, and his cheek bones had been permanently crushed.

"You did all that…to yourself?"

"Indeed, for it was necessary to aid the Oniwaban on our spy missions," Han'nya replied. I have been through hellish situations…yet believing in our Commander kept me going!"

"So much pain…just to be the best…"

Han'nya seemed to care little for Derek's sympathies, and charged once more head on.

Derek side stepped his first attack, however the Demonic Oniwaban slashed with his second arm, leaving a trio of scratches down the young samurai's chest, in rapid succession he brought up one of his long legs, viciously kicking Derek in the side, he was pretty sure he heard a bone break.

Coughing slightly, Derek used the force of Han'nya's kick to spin himself around, bringing his sword around again right back at him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style! Hi-Ryu Sen!"

Using only the hilt he used the force of the spin to ram his sword into Han'nya's throat.

The ninja's eyes went pale instantly, not even having enough time to say another word, he collapsed unconscious.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief, immediately doubling over from the numerous wounds Han'nya had inflicted on him.

"Well…gonna feel that in the morning," he chuckled to himself, limping down the hallway, following his Master and friends down the path deeper into the mansion...

**The final path is ahead, but not all who are present shall pass through it, a final battle commences as enemies become temporary allies. Kenshin's battle with Aoishi is revealed, yet another enemy is waiting, next time on the Battousai's Apprentice, the End of Fates, you wont want to miss it.**


	11. End of Fates

**With Derek victorious over Han'nya he rushes to catch up with his master, yet a dark road lies down the path, the Aoishi arc concludes, a new adventure awaits, you won't want to miss it. **

Derek staggered down the corridor, the pain in his ribs persisted, it was probably dislodged though he ignored it, determined to catch up with his master ahead of him. Blood dripped from his ruined kimono, however the wounds had already stopped bleeding, he silently gave thanks that Han'nya's thrust hadn't been so deep.

The hall seemed longer than he had expected, it took him several minutes to reach a rather large set of double-doors.

"Oy!" came a shout from back the way he had come, catching his attention before he could throw open the doors.

"Sano!" he shouted, thankful that his friend was still alive, even still standing. Sanosuke was covered with bruises, his headband was slightly torn, his left arm hung limply as if it were unusable. "Are you alright?"

"Don't ya think you're the wrong one to be asking that?" he rebutted, motioning towards Derek's multiple wounds.

"Fine fine, Kenshin-sensei should be through here, hopefully this commander guy isn't as good as Han'nya mentioned."

"By the way Derek….I wanna ask you something."

"What is it Sano?"

A huge grin formed on Sanosuke's face as he asked, "What was that present you got me?"

Derek struck his sheath over Sanosuke's head, leaving a huge bump.

"This is hardly the time!" he shouted, turning to the huge double doors.

Throwing open the doors revealed a massive hall, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, Miss Kaoru was standing directly in front of the door.

"Miss Kaoru!" Derek shouted. "Where are Kenshin and Yahiko?!"

"Um…" she pointed to behind the door Derek had just opened.

Yahiko was plastered against the wall, struck by the door as they had opened it.

"Oops."

"Idiot!" he shouted, flying to his feet. "Watch what your opening!"

"Sensei…" Derek muttered, gazing further into the room.

Kenshin was barely standing; a trio of claw marks etched his chest similar to the ones he had gained from the battle with Han'nya, his reverse blade sword was gone, only upon closer inspection did he notice it discarded in the far corner of the room. The commander, known as Aoishi Shinomori, was lying face down, clearly unconscious.

"He did it….WAY TO GO SENSEI!" he shouted, rushing to meet his wounded master.

"Pupil," he whispered, a smile forming on his face as Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke all ran over to congratulate him. "I see you two have won your own battles well done."

"What about him?" Yahiko asked, glaring at Aoishi.

"Two strikes to the throat is not easy for anyone to take that it isn't. He will live, but will no doubt have a sore throat for quite a while."

"Any sign of Miss Megumi or Kanryu?"

"None, we shall need to search more of the house to…."

"Stop Battousai."

The group spun about, realizing that Aoishi had regained consciousness, though he was in no shape for another fight, his legs buckled as he stood.

"Why did you not finish me off?"

"Why do people always ask that?" Derek asked, planting his face into his palm.

As Kenshin turned to respond, the double doors flew open once again, revealing four shapes.

The entire Oniwaban group had gathered, Beshimi, Hyotokko, a recovered Han'nya, and a battered Shikijo stood before the door, gazing at their commander.

"I told you before," Kenshin continued, unfazed by the newcomers. "We have no intention of killing anybody for any reason, nor do we desire the title of the strongest. Don't you believe that title to be meaningless in this modern age?"

"Nay," Han'nya replied, stepping forward into the room. "We devoted our lives to being the best at our fields…do you truly believe we could live normal lives the way we are? Our leader never gave up on us, despite being offered a position in the government."

"Han'nya…" Derek whispered, understanding how hard it would be to live among normal people with a face like his.

"You had best finish me now Battousai…otherwise I shall keep coming after you again and again until I kill you."

"That is alright Aoishi…so long as the battles consist of ourselves and no others, I can live with that if it means I need not kill you."

With that last word Aoishi slumped to his knees, utterly exhausted, the Oniwaban around him rushed forward, to tend to their wounded leader.

"Whew," Derek sighed, leaning on his sword. "Sensei diffuses the situation yet again…though I wonder where they put Miss Megu-"

A fast paced burst of sound interrupted his speech, as the doors at the far end of the hall blasted open, leaving a smoke cloud where the frame had once been.

As the smoke cleared the collected fighters in the hall gazed in awe at the sight that stood before them, Kanryu Takeda stood within the remains of the smoldering door; a monstrous machine completed the destructive image they beheld.

"HA HA!" he cried, his gloved hand gripping the lever on the device. "This is what happens when you talk back to your master dogs!" Turning the lever caused the machine, known to all in the room as a gatling gun to fire uncountable volleys of bullets, riveting the room with holes.

Everyone scattered, Kenshin group and Oniwaban alike, to avoid the deadly spray of fire from the gun, every shot fired missed by a wide arc.

"He's toying with us," Sanosuke mused. "Missing on purpose."

Derek grabbed Yahiko, leaping as fast as he could towards the entrance, throwing him to the safety of the hallway, Kenshin did the same with Kaoru, Han'nya grabbed Aoishi, scarcely avoiding an incoming barrage.

"Where did you get that thing??" Han'nya shouted, letting Aoishi stand on his own.

"I'm your boss, call me Lord Takeda!" with that he released another massive volley at the mask less Oniwaban.

Han'nya gasped, striking the ground hard as Derek elbowed him to the side, barely avoiding the bullets, Derek however was not so lucky, as two consecutive bullets buried themselves in his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"Derek!" Kenshin shouted.

"Han'nya!" Aoishi simultaneously screamed.

Hyotokko roared with anger, charging Kanryu's position.

"Better not shoot me!" he shouted, pounding on his chest. "One bullet to the gut and this whole place goes up with me!"

"Please you moron!" Takeda shouted, aiming the gatling gun high. "I can always shoot you here!"

With a horrific volley Hyotokko's left side of his head was blasted away, his massive form slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Damn," Derek whispered under his breath, noticing the looks of terror in the eyes of Kenshin and the other Oniwaban. "I can't do a thing like this," hastily he wrapped his sword sheath around his waist tightly, propping his broken rib in place like a splint.

From behind Hyotokko's lifeless body Beshimi leaped, closing the gap between himself and the gatling gun.

"Take this!" he threw several of his darts moments after clearing Hyotokko's form.

The dart ricocheted off the barrel of the weapon harmlessly, Kanryu smiled devilishly as he opened fire into the small airborne man.

"You idiots, did you really think that would work?" This new gun can fire two hundred rounds per minute!"

Beshimi was blasted backwards, landing only a few feet from his fallen comrade, his body riddled with holes, he was dead.

"Now for the leader of fools!" turning the gun in the direction of Aoishi, firing rapidly.

"Aoishi!" Han'nya, Derek, and Kenshin shouted in unison.

Still recovering from his fight with Kenshin Aoishi could barely move, much less dodge the incoming rounds, he gazed at the cannon he believed to be his death.

The rounds never reached him, impacting the new body that had stepped between them.

"Shikijo!" Han'nya shouted at the last of his comrades save Aoishi as bullets riddled his backside, he slumped to his knees, barely alive.

"Don't look that way leader…" Shikijo whispered, his strength gone. "It doesn't suit you, at least I could…be of some….use." Not even falling to the ground he slumped down, having spent his last breath.

"We have to stop that thing!" Derek shouted towards his master, Kenshin's eyes twitched violently, obviously trying to think of what to do.

Only Derek, Kenshin, and Han'nya remained standing now, Aoishi was still crouching behind Shikijo's lifeless body, obviously in shock.

"Retrieve your sword Battousai," Han'nya muttered, pointing across the room where it now laid. "We shall draw its fire until you are able to deal with it."

"But…you can't possible dodge it," Kenshin muttered, looking between Derek and Han'nya.

"We will hold it as long as we can, please go sensei," Derek finished, turning to face the horrific machine.

"Megumi Takani is on the third floor observatory," Han'nya whispered, only loud enough for Derek and to hear."

"Thank you," Derek whispered towards the Oniwaban demon, deep down he had a feeling that they wouldn't have anymore conversations. "Sanosuke, go make sure she is safe." Sanosuke nodded, racing down the hall towards Kanryu's third floor. "I would have liked to have another match, when life and death wasn't on the line."

"Nay, you bested me in ever sense of the word. Your sword style is truly flawless. I shall take the Hiten Mitsurugi style as a souvenir with me to the underworld (best final line, EVER :)). With those last words he shot out from the door, Kenshin and Derek following soon after.

Kenshin darted directly across the room, nearing where his discarded blade awaited. Derek cut diagonally through the hall, hoping his zigzagging would give him an advantage to dodging the bullet, Han'nya however, charged directly towards Kanryu and the gatling gun.

"Han'nya!" Shouted Aoishi, temporarily shaking off his stupor as Kanryu aimed the gun straight for him.

"Commander…FAREWELL!" he shouted, as the seemingly endless volley of bullets struck him dead center, punching clean through his body.

The force of the bullets blasted him backwards, he muttered his last words before striking the ground.

"Misao…Akira….I'm sorry," he was dead before he landed.

Kenshin finally reached his sword.

"Damn you!" Derek shouted, making a beeline right for the gun, pain burned in his sides as he felt his broken ribs grinding in response to the speeds which Derek was running at.

"Another one?" Kanryu screamed, madness filling his eyes. He let loose another volley at the oncoming samurai.

Derek shot back and forth, zigzagging once more as the bullets passed harmlessly by him, however each jump caused his pain to spike once more, slowing him down.

dozens of bullets whizzed past his body harmlessly, however as he neared the gun a single bullet found its mark, striking Derek in his leg, causing him to tumble, crashing to the ground, mere feet from Kanryu's location.

Kanryu's insane laughter echoed through the hall as he aimed the gun at Derek's wounded body, there was no hope of dodging another round. "Say good buy Battousai Brat!"

With all his strength Derek threw his sword in a last ditch effort, it spun like a boomerang towards Kanryu's gun.

The blade struck the gun as Kanryu pulled the trigger, causing the barrel to rotate, firing the bullets ineffectively into the air, after several seconds a clicking sound could be heard.

The gun was out of ammo.

"N-noo!" Kanryu shouted, unable to believe what was happening.

"Two-hundred rounds per minute," Derek muttered, still on his knees. "You weren't even thinking about your total ammunition reserves. Two-hundred rounds go very quickly in the heat of battle, and many minutes have passed, were you a true warrior you would have known that."

"Why you…" Kanryu jumped over the gun, a dagger present in his hand.

"This ends now!" Came a cry from behind as Kenshin leapt over his fallen pupil, striking Kanryu as hard as he could muster in the stomach with his reverse blade sword, spinning around he uppercutted him with the hilt in the face.

Kanryu flew backwards through the open door, his jaw was clearly broken, his face bruised badly, he attempted to utter cries of mercy, yet was unable to do so through his injuries.

"Sensei!" Derek shouted. As Kenshin turned around to face his student fear entered Derek's mind, for a brief moment it appeared that Kenshin had become the man he had seen fighting Jinei.

In that moment of fear, Derek's multiple injuries took their toll, and the young swordsman lost consciousness, as he thought he heard what sounded like police whistles blowing in the distance….

**The Aoishi arc ends, and now all that you know….shall change. **

**Peace returns to the Kamiya Dojo, however not all are content with this time of peace. Derek desires to learn more and sets out on a journey of his own. Next time on Battousai's Apprentice, A New Road Forged, you wont want to miss it.**

**Thanks for all the views, if you enjoyed this chapter plse review with your thoughts and I shall begin the next chapter as soon as college schedules allow me :). **


	12. Paths Divide

**Sorry for the long wait, the Master's Discovery Arc begins, I hope you like the new characters soon to appear.**

Time moved slowly at the Kamiya Dojo, only days had passed since the incident at Kanryu's Mansion, and already everything was slowly but surely returning to normal.

Derek's injuries were healing steadily, though he had found time to disappear from the dojo even when he wasn't on shift at the Akabeko for hours on end, his purpose still unknown.

Kenshin and Sanosuke's had already healed and the two were back to their normal ways; Kenshin working, Sano lounging.

"Come on," Sanosuke pleaded, following the shuffling Derek around the dojo as he swept.

"No Sano," Derek reprimanded, continuing to sweep.

"Pleeeaaaasseeeeeeeee? I'll treat you to a full meal."

"And how would you pay for the meal?" Derek grumbled. "Increase your tab at the Akabeko?"

"Doesn't matter how, you haven't said no yet."

"For the last time Sano I'm not telling you what I've been making for you, I only said it before so you wouldn't die."

"And your plan worked wonderfully, now if you would be so kind as to…"

A powerful blow to the head silenced further pestering, as Miss Kaoru stepped back, allowing Sanosuke's bruised body to drop to the ground.

"Honestly, I can't believe you Sano, Derek is kind enough to work despite his injuries, and all you can do is bother him while still getting no work done!"

"Thank you Miss Kaoru, I am quite grateful," Derek replied, setting down the broom. "But I believe that is all for today, if it is alright I would like to rest for a bit."

"Of course Derek," Kaoru replied, dragging Sanosuske's dazed body out of the dojo, as Derek leaned against the wall, gripping his sides.

_Sensei took nearly as bad injuries during his fight, yet healed much faster, is there truly this large a gap in abilities between he and I?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the dojo's door sliding open once again, this time it was Yahiko.

"Hey Derek! Are you ready to spar yet?"

"Not today Yahiko," he replied smiling, ignoring the gradually fading pain in his side. "Tomorrow for sure I promise."

"Oh alright, but you better heal up soon or my skill is going to get rusty," with that he left, once again leaving Derek sitting alone…thinking.

****

Kenshin hummed to himself as he washed the clothes, his smile ever present on his face. He was so engrossed in this task he almost didn't notice his apprentice approach him from behind.

"Why hello Derek, how are you this day?"

"The pain has subsided sensei," he replied, sitting in front of his master. "However it returns when I exert any force, I won't be doing any exercises for some time."

"That is understandable young one, but I sense that is not the reason you have come here, what is on your mind."

Derek's eyes fell towards his lap, hand shaking gently as he responded. "You are the greatest man I have ever met, in both skill and what kind of person you are. Had it not been for you I have no doubt that I would have died on that hill ten years ago."

Kenshin slowly stopped washing, focusing all his attention on his pupil.

"However my abilities, while great thanks to your training, aren't enough to face our recent foes, and Han'nya I defeated with great difficulty. To get to the point…"

Derek paused once more, looking Kenshin in the eyes as he shouted.

"I wish to seek out your master Seijuro Hiko to become as strong as you sensei, so I can protect not only the people whom we have come to care for here, but you as well."

Kenshin was silent; Derek loudly swallowed awaiting his response, after a moment Kenshin got to his knees, leaning towards Derek.

Laying his hand on his students shoulder his smile never faded, yet Derek could tell there was sadness behind his face.

"I understand that I do, I have my reasons for never desiring to lift a sword, yet you have scarcely started your own journey. Have you thought of this thoroughly?"

"I have master," Derek replied, barely able to believe what his master was saying. He had expected to be lectured on why he should stay at the Kamiya Dojo. "I swear I shall return once I have attained the strength to protect everyone…without killing."

"Then Godspeed young one, my master was last scene in the hills surrounding Kyoto. If there is any hope of you finding him, it is there."

"Thank you master," Derek finished, getting to his feet. "Please don't tell the others until after I have gone, but give these to everyone." Extending his arm he handed a bundle of letters to Kenshin.

"What are these?" Kenshin wondered, looking over the massing of envelopes.

"Gifts…to everyone, goodbye Master. I swear I shall return soon, do not worry." At last he turned and walked out of the dojo, nabbing a pre-prepared bundle at the entrance, disappearing into the sunset.

****

"He did what??" Yahiko shouted, stomping his feet angrily several times.

"He has gone on his own journey to discover his own potential," Kenshin answered truthfully, ignoring Sanosuke's hand that had appeared over his throat upon hearing the news. "We cannot be angry at him for such a decision."

"That idiot," Sanosuke grumbled, balling up his other fist. "Leaving without even telling us, didn't he think of how much we'd miss him?"

"He even skipped out on my lessons on treating wounds and medicinal herbs," Megumi mused, though her face was emotionless as if she were more annoyed than sad.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, fearing how the red-headed swordsman would be affected by his beloved pupil's departure.

"O that reminds me," Kenshin shouted, reaching into his Kimono's sleeves. "He said these were for you."

One by one each of them; Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Kaoru, and even one marked to Kenshin, took a letter, hastily opening them.

"Dear everyone," Sanosuke read. "I hope these will bring you some joy despite recent events, to find them please check in the back of the shed behind Miss Kaoru's grandfather's ink paintings."

"Why did he bother giving us all letters if they all say the same thing?" Yahiko asked; sweat dropping as they compared letters.

"Hehe, mine was marked with a heart," Megumi laughed as fox ears popped out of her hair.

Opening the shed they moved aside the dresser filled with "ink paintings," their eyes widened in awe at the sight.

A group of items were wrapped in white cloth, all labeled to each of them.

Sanosuke didn't need to open his to realize what it was, probably due to its six foot sized wrappings.

"He didn't!" Sanosuke shouted, pulling off the cloth.

His reforged Zanbato stood proudly before him, the damage caused by Kenshin's attack completely unseen. To even a trained eye it appeared that the sword had never even been in a fight.

"Way cool," Yahiko yelled, revealing an ornate chest plate marked with the Kanji of the Kamiya School. It was a bit large for Yahiko, as Derek seemed to have taken his upcoming growth spurts into account when making it.

"Oh my," Megumi gasped, unveiling her gift. It was a beautiful brooch, cut in the shape of a fox, her eyes swelled as she held it.

Kaoru stared in awe at her gift, a chiseled marker for the Kamiya Dojo, with a level of craftsmanship she couldn't believe. In her mind she was already deciding all the different places to put it.

Kenshin smiled pleasantly as he held his, an iron sheath, perfectly accommodating his sword. He had yet to replace the wooden sheath destroyed during his match against Aoishi.

"He always said I needed a metal one," Kenshin muttered. "Always complaining on how many times it would break and he needed to make a new one."

"What?" Sanosuke shouted in surprise. "You mean Derek MADE all of these?"

"Of course," Kenshin explained, turning to face everyone. "My pupil is an extraordinary artist in terms of metal smithing and carving. He even crafted his own reverse blade sword simply by using my own as a template."

Kenshin scarcely had time to move as everyone suddenly rushed to him, glaring menacingly.

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?" They all shouted angrily.

"I…It slipped my mind?" Kenshin stuttered, sweat dropping as the others moved in closer to him threateningly.

****

The hill leading out of Tokyo seemed steeper than Derek had remembered when he and his master had come to the city what felt like so long ago.

Pushing his body hard Derek could see the top of the hill, screaming inwardly to make it to the top, knowing the trip would be substantially more relaxing going downhill.

Breaking out into a run, he finally leapt to the top…just in time to collide with a traveler coming from the opposite direction.

"O crap!" he shouted as the two collided, throwing Derek's pack to the ground, knocking the man's pack he had been carrying on his back to off his shoulders.

"So sorry my good man," the stranger muttered under his breath, getting to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yea yea, I'm fine, entirely my fault," Derek apologized, picking up the man's belongings. "A medicine pack, are you a doctor?"

"Doctor and salesman," he replied, hefting the pack onto his back once more. "And it seems you are a swordsman."

"Of sorts, though this sword can harm no one, my master has taught me to ignore such thoughts."

"That is very good of you," he replied, his eerie smile never dissipating. "Your master must be a great man."

"Yes, Kenshin-sensei is," with that he brushed himself off, heading back down the hill away from Tokyo.

"It was nice to meet you, my name is Derek."

"Likewise, I am Goro Fujita," he finished, replacing his straw hat, eyes now concealed he turned, heading towards the city below…

**Whew, good to write this again, my schedule slacked a bit so I have some time, I should be able to get new chapters out soon.**

**Derek's lone path leads him through a small town threatened by corruption, but still unable to fight due to his injuries, will he require help from new friends? Next time on Battousai's Apprentice, "The twin Goddesses of Shadow, you wont want to miss it. =)**


	13. Twin Goddesses of Shadow

**Sorry for the delay, a new chapter begins, as the young apprentice makes his way towards Kyoto new friends and potential enemies emerge, I hope you enjoy it =)**

The sun burned down on Derek as he continued his journey to find the ultimate master of the Hiten-Mitsurugi style. Yet no matter the danger, Derek was determined to press on, aware that his injuries were not fully healed from his match against the ninja Han'nya, for three days he traveled towards the city of Kyoto, his passion still blazing in his heart…three days before he realized...

He was utterly lost.

"How did I let this happen?" Derek sighed, glancing over the map. He thanked inwardly he had decided to bring, however in the end it didn't appear to be doing any good. "And I haven't eaten for hours, pretty soon I'm going to be bird food if I don't…huh?"

As if in answer to his prayers glancing over the map Derek spotted just over the horizon the silhouettes of far off buildings.

"A town! I'm saved!" He shouted, using as much of his god-like speed as he could muster to race towards the far off village.

It appeared to be a small fishing town, yet bustling with activity in the streets as Derek arrived, so busy in fact no one even seemed to find the presence of a traveler to be of any great concern. He found it easy enough to secure provisions with the money he had brought from his tips at the Akabeko, hastily filling his stomach before thinking of the next stage of his journey.

"Pardon me," he asked the nearby owner of the shop where he was buying food. "Can you point me in the general direction of Kyoto? I am quite lost."

"That's funny coming from a traveling swordsman," he chuckled, causing Derek's cheeks to flush with embarrassment. "It's in that direction," he noted pointing towards the forest and a distant mountaintop. "If you go in that direction and manage to hold a straight course, you should come to Kyoto in only a few days, a week at the most."

"Thank you good sir," Derek bowed, throwing his sack of supplies onto his back he turned to leave.

"Be careful out there kid," the owner called out as he left. "There's been a rash of recent robberies on the roads nearby, wouldn't want to see you back here tomorrow complaining about losing all your money like the last dozen customers we've had."

"I shall be careful, thank you for the food and warning," Derek shouted back in as he made his way out into the bustling street. "I can handle bandits and thieves just fine," he muttered under his breath.

**Eight years earlier…**

"Sensei," a ten year old Derek whispered loudly to Kenshin beside him. "I thought you said these roads were safe this time of year."

Kenshin only chuckled slightly, sweat dropping from his forehead. "I guess I was wrong young one that I was," he continued to chuckle nervously as the dozen armed thugs surrounded them slowly.

"Give us all your belongings and we may decide to spare your lives!" shouted the nearest bandit, raising his katana towards Kenshin.

"I have no intention of handing over our food to you that I don't," Kenshin replied calmly, lowering his head, causing his eyes to be covered in shadows. "A traveling child requires it much more than a dozen grown men."

"You think we give a damn?" he shouted, causing every bandit surrounding them to charge in full speed.

Derek crouched down in fear, barely having time to grab a nearby branch before the first wave of attackers reached Kenshin.

In the blink of an eye eight of them dropped to the ground, not even requiring to unsheathe his sword Kenshin had incapacitated them in a single swing.

"Get the kid!" one of the remaining bandits shouted, two advanced on Derek, the remainders pointlessly rushing Kenshin once more.

Derek scarcely ducked the first attacker's sword stroke, rolling clumsily in between his legs, making sure to deliver a blow with his branch to the man's groin, he dropped like a rock.

The second man, however, was much more composed, in one swing he sliced Derek's makeshift weapon down to a nub, kicking the boy to the ground.

"You won't survive to regret your mistake!" he shouted, rage in his eyes he raised his blade to strike.

A quick rush of air was his only warning of his impending defeat, yet passed too quickly for him to notice, the last attacker slumped to the ground, a massive bump swelling up on the back of his head.

Kenshin's drawn sword shimmered as the man dropped, for an instant Derek could not see his eyes; however his fears alleviated as his master raised his face, revealing his ever-cheerful grin.

"I apologize for cutting that so close pupil," he apologized, helping Derek to his feet. "It is impressive that one as young as you could take down even one of these men that it is."

Derek could only grin, trying to hide his blush of embarrassment, scratching the back of his head nervously he looked up at his master. "Thank you sensei."

"You went for his weak spot, one of the nine locations all swordsmen must know. I did not think you had studied as much as I had hoped; perhaps it is time to begin actual practice lessons.

Kenshin replaced the hat on his head and continued down the road, ignoring all the unconscious bodies now littering the road, Derek rushed to catch up.

"You are no doubt tired today; we can start first thing tomorrow, I'm sure it will be a simple task finding you a suitable practice bokken."

"Sweet, thank you sensei you won't regret it!"  
_Nine swordsmen locations? All I did was aim for his crotch_, Derek thought as he pushed himself to catch up.

**Present day…**

Derek walked peacefully through the forest the owner had pointed out, with all the reminiscing and memories he had scarcely noticed night had fallen.

"I wonder what everyone thought of my gifts for them," he spoke to himself, feeling like the woods were too quiet. "Sano's sword was quite a challenge, never had to work on something so larg…"

He stopped in his tracks, taking a quick jump back instinctively as a cloaked individual descended from a high tree-top and landing on the very spot Derek had been standing on just a moment earlier.

"That was pretty good," the masked assailant muttered in a rather attractive voice. "You're the first to evade my attack."

"Why hello miss," Derek grinned, waving as kindly as he could at his would-be attacker. "You really shouldn't be out this late; I hear that there are bandits about."

Derek could have sworn he heard a growl of annoyance from the hood, the woman pointed directly at him.

"I AM the bandit you moron! Now give me all your money or I will tear you apart!"

_Remember Kenshin-sensei's teachings_ Derek thought as he stared at the woman still hooded beneath her cloak. _Kindness will win more battles than a hundred swords; just have to keep her calm._

"There is no reason to attack me ma'am, I have very little money on me, just some tips, and besides it's quite wrong for you to attack travelers that it is."

_That it is? I'll make sensei proud yet!_

"That's good enough for me! HYAH!!"

The woman leaped straight for Derek's head with a forward kick, he easily avoided it.

In an attempt to prevent her from trying again he made sure to nab the trailing end of her cloak, hoping she would stop fighting once he had her.

The hood and cloak slid from her shoulders as he pulled, she passed by unhindered.

The attacker was revealed as a young girl, her long black hair was tied in a twisted ponytail, and she was dressed in a female ninja outfit adorned with a rather large pink bow on the back.

"You're…just a kid," Derek muttered as she flew past. _Her voice sounded much older._

"WHAT!??" she shouted, eyes enlarged to horrifying proportions, she drew multiple kunai from her belt. "And what part of me makes you think I'm a kid??"

"O n-no!" Derek shouted, waving his arms in front of himself, trying with all his might to keep his eyes above her shoulder line. "I...I didn't mean it like that, you are a lovely young woman and…"

"So now you're a pervert!" screaming she threw the handful of knives.

Sidestepping Derek narrowly avoided the barrage of throwing knives, which seemed to only anger the ninja girl, she charged in fists and feet blazing.

For her size she was very quick, Derek found it difficult to keep up with her at such close range, and his unhealed injuries weren't helping. After several barrages she finally landed a blow, kicking his lower abdomen.

The pain of the wound surged, without thinking Derek reached out; grabbing her shoulders he spun her about, locking her arms behind her back.

"Let go you punk you're gonna regret it!" she shouted, struggling with all her might.

"I will as soon as you agree to stop fighting and attacking innocent travelers."

"Never! No one can defeat the strongest duo of the Oniwaban Group!"

"Oniwaban?" Derek muttered, failing to realize the truly important word she spoke until it was too late.

"Duo?"

A previously unseen fist descended from the trees, nearly catching the weary swordsman across the face, he swiftly released the ninja girl and hopped back to avoid it.

_That fighting style…it can't be!_

Silently the new attacker dropped from the trees, landing beside the recovered ninja girl.

Derek's mouth dried up, feeling as if ice was coursing through his veins as he caught full view of the face of the new attacker.

Though nearby bushes obscured his body in shadows, his mask was unmistakable, an oni mask.

Identical to Han'nya's.

The only difference between Han'nya's mask and the face Derek now stared into were the radiating blood-red stripes across the face; it was as if the demon of the Oniwaban had returned to settle the score beyond the grave.

Derek instantly took a fighting stance, prepared to draw his sword.

"That was sloppy," the figure spoke to the first ninja. "And you said you wouldn't need my help.

"Shut up!" she replied. "Can we just take this guy down first?"

"How are you here?" Derek shouted to the masked fighter. "Have you come back for another rematch Han'nya?"

The two combatants stared, seemingly dumbfounded.

"How do you know that name?" the first girl asked, the second figure stepped forward as she spoke.

Reaching up to their mask, the second attacker unlatched the strap, allowing their hand to remove it effortlessly.

Derek gasped in surprise, for he had been expecting the mutilated face of the Oniwaban's number one master of disguise.

Instead the mask fell away, allowing long red hair to fall freely, revealing the face of a beautiful girl. She looked very similar to the first attacker and couldn't have been more than a year or so older. Now standing in the light he could see she was dressed in the same clothes Han'nya had worn, albeit with alternating blue arm bands rather than red, Derek could only stare as she looked him in the eye.

"I am Akira Makimachi, this is my sister Misao…how do you know Uncle Han'nya?"

Derek, still dumbfounded, could not think of a single response, all he could do was stare, hand resting limply on his sheath as he stared at the sister kunoichis.

**Finally got to return to this, I hope no one saw that little surprise coming until the end, Read and review, I hope you enjoyed it. =)**

**Poor Derek, his journey to Kyoto continues next time, though the path will be less quiet than he's used to. ****Next time on Battousai's Apprentice: Estranged Paths Converged, you won't want to miss it. **


	14. Estranged Paths Converged

**Finally back, the saga of Kenshin's apprentice continues…**

The sisters faced him down, Derek glanced between them, the one called Misao taking a threatening stance, Akira on the other hand, stared at him more like she wanted to talk than fight.

"I'll ask again," she repeated. "How did you know Uncle Han'nya?"

"I met him a while back, I could ask you the same question however," Derek replied, standing up straight, no longer in a fighting stance.

"Like we'd tell you anything like that!" Misao shouted, her kunai still present in her hands.

"Don't be so rude as to stoop to his level Misao," Akira smirked. "After all we have given him our names and yet he hasn't been polite enough to mention his own."

"My apologies, you can call me Derek," he replied, smiling kindly, feeling more than a little guilty for not having introduced himself.

"Well then…Derek," Akira continued. "You mentioned something about a rematch, it couldn't have been against Uncle Han'nya. If you had fought with him its very unlikely you'd be standing here talking to us…unless you ran?"

"Your…uncle was very skilled, however I did indeed beat him in a match, it wasn't till after that he…" Derek stopped himself instantly

_It probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention Han'nya's death to these women_, Derek thought. _Who knows what they'd do, they might even think I killed him._

"If you could best him, how is it that you could barely dodge my knives, such a thing is childs-play compared to him."

"I did not notice your presence, and my slowed reactions are due in part to my fight against your uncle as my injuries from him haven't fully healed. Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to get through to the mountain pass, and I hope you two will reconsider the life of thieves and bandits."

"How else are we supposed to get money to get back to Kyoto?" Misao roared. "It wasn't our fault the money given to us by the old man wasn't enough to find Lord Aoshi!

_Aoshi?_

"If that's the case then you should simply send a letter to Kyoto asking for more money, and in the meantime work part-time in the town until it can arrive."

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST…actually that's not too bad of an idea," Misao blurted out, a look of minor-enlightenment present on her face as she thought of the simplicity of the plan, even Akira was side-glancing at the sky, as if considering it herself.

Smiling once more Derek took several steps to walk around the sisters towards the mountain path.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both, I wish you a safe journey back to Kyoto."

As the two sisters stopped to begin conversing in a huddle, Derek reached the mountain path, beginning the trip up the jagged peak.

* * * *

The hours passed as Derek continued up the ever steep path leading up and past the mountain, the sense of dread looming over his head though he knew his life was no longer in danger.

Behind him, a good couple yards back lurked the sister kunoichi Akira and Misao, following him silently.

Stopping to sigh heavily Derek turned to the duo, who hastily ducked behind a nearby boulder as if they thought he was still unaware of them.

"I know you didn't just leave me alone after I reached the mountain,_ I don't have the luck for that_, why do you two continue to follow me?"

Misao was the first to exit their hiding spot, her facial expression was one of annoyance mixed with anger.

"Did you really think you could mention having met Uncle Han'nya and get away so easily, you WILL tell us everything you know!"

Akira nonchalantly walked away from the boulder, standing beside Misao. "Where are Han'nya and the rest of the Oniwaban?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously Derek turned and continued walking up the hill, the sisters keeping a constant distance from him as they followed.

"It is nice to see two sisters working together so well…but you don't need to follow me."

"We're not actually technically sisters, Uncle Han'nya and Lord Aoshi took us both in at a young age, and I don't see why not, seeing as how you're going the same way we are," Akira rebuked.

Sweat dropped down Derek's face, "And how do you know where I'm going?"

"This mountain path is very treacherous, and the only place of any importance that it makes a shortcut to is Kyoto, if you were going elsewhere it would've been better and faster to follow the road."

_I was only following the innkeepers advice, if I'd known there was a longer but safer way to Kyoto I probably would've taken it_.

"Only one thing left to do," Derek whispered, breaking out into a full sprint up the path, disappearing from sight of the two ninja.

"He's making a run for it!" Misao shouted, as both took off after him at full speed.

Derek sprinted around the path, winding around any rocks and stray boulders he could find in an attempt to throw them off his trail.

_If those two follow me the whole way to Kyoto I'll be forced eventually to tell them what happened to the Oniwaban, they should not hear such news from a complete stranger._

Leaping around another bend Derek ducked behind another rock, taking a breather, his sides burning from the strain of running so fast.

"Had enough?" came a voice from above.

Looking up Derek saw that the duo were standing atop the rocks and hadn't been following the complex path he had led around trying to lose them.

"It's a lot easier if you just run on top of the path instead of through it," Misao beamed, wearing the biggest smile Derek had ever seen.

Admitting defeat Derek slumped onto his butt, taking a breather as the girls sat around him.

"Why are you going to Kyoto anyway?" Akira asked, sitting no more than a foot from Derek's face.

_Well…they did tell me why they were around here, plus they earned it_, Derek breathed heavily.

"I'm looking for someone, I don't know him exactly, just heard stories. He supposedly lives in the hills around Kyoto, once I get to the city I'm going to look for him."

"Tell you what," Akira interrupted, raising her finger as if explaining some great secret. "I have a proposition for you. Let us travel with you without trying to escape, maybe share a few things about your encounter with Uncle Han'nya, and we'll help you find this man."

"How could you know where he is? You know nothing about him."

"The Oniwaban are masters at collecting information," Misao leapt in. "If there is anyone you need to find anywhere near Kyoto, there's no one better to ask than us!"

"She's right, so Mr. Swordsman…what's it going to be?"

Leaning on his back for several moments Derek finally got to his feet, looking towards his newfound acquaintances.

"Deal, but first lets get off this mountain."

**New allies have been joined, together they make their way to the same place for divergent reasons. Will Derek choose to reveal the fate of the Oniwaban before reaching Kyoto, or will he withhold it from those who were once closest to them? Next time on Battousai's Apprentice, Arrival at the City of Memories, You wont want to miss it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the new OC and chapter. Read and review if you liked it, due to a seven days a week work and school chapters will be slow to come out, but will continue so long as the story continues to be read and enjoyed =)**


	15. Mountainside Encounter

**The traveling trio makes their way to Kyoto, adventure and trouble never far behind…**

"So you really beat Uncle Han'nya in a one on one match? I find that hard to believe," Misao remarked, now walking beside Derek as they walked down the mountain, flanked on the other side by Akira.

"It's true, I swear it," He replied, finally happy that after several days of walking the pain in his side had subsided and he had steered the girls away from the topic of where the Oniwaban currently were. "It was an amazing fight and I very nearly lost, but in the end I was victorious by a small margin. It is because of how small that margin was that I desire to train and become stronger."

"So you believe this man's name is Seijuro Hiko?" Akira asked, walking with her arms crossed as if deep in thought. "And he hasn't been seen or heard from by you or anyone you know in over ten years?"

"That's pretty much it; my master trained with him for several years and often described him to me. Very large, black hair with a long ponytail, and apparently a sadistic sense of humor from what I've heard."

"Good description," Misao added. "But it's unlikely we'll be able to figure out who and where he is until we reach the Aoi-ya."

"The Aoi-ya?"

"Our base of operations in Kyoto, we have dozens of safe houses throughout the city, but they all work through the Aoi-ya."

"That will be our first stop, I'm sure Okina will be glad to see us again, do you have another rice ball?"

Reaching into his sleeve Derek retrieved the last of the numerous rice balls he had started out with upon the start of their trek up the mountain, however, after the several days they had been traveling was down to his final.

"Were going to need to ration these," he informed her, breaking off a portion and tossing it to Akira, she caught it with one hand without a single blink.

"We can't be that much farther are we?" Misao groaned, slumping her arms in pain. "We started getting off this mountain like two days ago; we've got to be near the bottom."

"And that doesn't look too appealing," Derek pointed at the sky, in the direction of a huge plume of darkening clouds heading their way.

"Think it might pass us by?"

"That is not likely, a storm like that will most assuredly cover the entire mountainside, we should seek cover."

"It's only going to be a little rain," Misao retorted, crossing her arms. "We could just keep working our way down, what's the harm?"

In response to her question a massive bolt of lightning appeared in the distance, resulting in a tremendous boom of thunder. It took all of Derek's willpower to turn his head upward in the opposite direction of Miss Misao, for he was sure she was most likely giving him an evil glare behind him through the hood of her cape.

"If we are on the Kyoto side of the mountain," Akira joined in, patting Misao on the shoulder as she walked by. "There should be a relatively large cave nearby; we used to play in it as children."

"Lead the way Miss Akira," Derek stepped back, motioning for her to go on ahead, Misao brought up the rear, no doubt assuring Derek didn't make another run for it.

As they passed under the trees Derek couldn't help but notice a tree trunk cut at a rather steep angle, as if the tree had been cut down by a single swing.

_Huh, wonder how that happened._

* * * * *

Akira finally found the cave as it had started a torrential downpour; by the time the three travelers had reached the safety of the cave they were collectively soaked.

"That was a close one," Derek remarked, squeezing his sleeves dry. "Another few minutes out there and we would have caught our death."

Turning around, expecting a response he could immediately sense an aura of dread as both Misao and Akira glared at him, their clothes dripping wet.

"Wha…what's the matter?"

"Do you really intend to watch us dry our soaking wet clothes?" Akira replied stoically, Misao reaching for a pair of Kunai from her pouch.

Derek's eyes shot to the size of dinner plates; hastily he spun around, starting to undo the belt around his kimono.

"I…I'm terribly sorry I am indeed," he replied, tying the belt around his eyes like a makeshift blindfold. "There, I can no longer see a thing."

"Good," he heard Akira reply. Hesitantly, to avoid injury, Derek sat down on the cave floor, facing away from the sound of wet clothes hitting the ground.

"How large is this cave?" he asked, hoping to pass the time. "From the sounds of the echoes it sounds quite large."

"The biggest we could find," Misao stated. "Uncle Han'nya brought us up here so many times, but Akira loved it more than me."

"It was the perfect location to hone our skills without interruption, to be strong enough to become members of the Oniwaban Group."

"It sounds nice, my master and I traveled so often we simply trained wherever there was room for…

Spinning around Derek tore the blindfold off his face, chucking one of his sandals directly passed the half-dressed ninjas.

"What are you doing you little…?"

"We are not alone Miss Akira," Derek shouted, pointing in the direction of his sandal.

A lone man lay unconscious; he was dressed completely in black even his face had been covered before the sandal has struck his face, tearing the mask. He had a normal enough face, ruffled brown hair, blood trickling down his nose from the impact.

"Recognize him?"

"No, but unfortunately I know that outfit," Misao replied, leaning over the man's unconscious form. "These guys have been cropping up all over the place, usually causing trouble, small theft, harassing people, that sort of thing… guess we can upgrade their status to perverts now." Growling angrily she delivered a swift kick to the man's torso.

"I had no idea they would be this far outside Kyoto," Akira added, starting to tie the man to a small stalagmite. "We'll need to report this to old man Okina."

"We can't just leave him here," Derek interjected. "What if he starves before we reach Kyoto and send back the proper authorities?"

"We're not carrying him," Misao kicked the man once more before checking the cave entrance again. "You're in no condition to and I don't want that guy slung over one of our shoulders when he wakes up."

Sighing heavily Derek reached into his pack, removing what remained of his last rice ball; carefully he placed it on a ledge within reaching distance of the man's mouth.

"That's the last of our food!"

"We'll easily be in Kyoto before food becomes necessary…he needs it more."

The threat over, Derek turned back to the cave, unfortunately finally noticing that neither Akira nor Misao were wearing very much clothing.

"Damn you kid," Akira and Misao muttered together, both pulling out a handful of kunai, their faces contorted in rage.

"Pl…please ma'ams…" Derek muttered nervously, putting his arms up in a futile defense. "I didn't mean to look I swear!"

One dramatic escape later Derek found himself sitting outside the cave, his sack used as a makeshift umbrella his only partial protection against the storm, several large welts pulsating on the back of his head.

* * * * *

The next morning the three started out again, their captive still out cold in the cave, a single arm freed in order to eat, though not enough to undo the expert knots of Akira Makimachi.

"I thought that cave was closer to the city," Misao complained, exhausted like the rest of them from the long walk coupled with a sleepless night. "It never seemed this far when we were younger."

"A little closer than you think," Derek shouted cheerfully, looking out over the small cliff they walked upon. Turning to his companions he pointed out at the rising sun.

Over the cliff, now within sight distance was a series of buildings, the evening sun illuminating them even as far as they still were, the three sighed in happiness almost simultaneously.

"That can't be more than another half day at the most!" Misao cheered.

"We can finally get a change of clothes," Akira muttered.

"And I can finally start looking for Seijuro Hiko," Derek added, instantly beginning his slide down the mountain.

"This your first time in Kyoto?" Akira asked as she slid down the mountain beside him, Misao not far behind.

"My first time yes, however, my master told me many stories of this city…though it was on the outskirts where I first met him…

**Five Years Earlier…**

Derek's sword came down on the last of the assailants, sending him flying to the ground, obviously unconscious.

Kenshin had dealt with all the other masked bandits whose unconscious forms littered the field around the farm, the owners hesitantly poking their heads from the safety of their barn.

"Wa…was that all of them good sirs?" the farmer asked, keeping his family safely behind him.

"I believe it was that I do," Kenshin replied calmly, turning to the farmers with a cheerful grin on his face. "The police will be here soon so I don't believe you'll have anymore troubles with these people anymore."

The farmer almost instantly, as if unable to control himself embraced Kenshin in a massive bear hug, which based on the difference between the farmers burly arms and Kenshin's lacking form it wasn't so difficult.

Derek could only chuckle at the sight, seeing Kenshin's eyes widen like great white saucers. Glancing absentmindedly he saw the daughter of the farmers poke her head out, giving him a quick yet sly wink. Quickly he turned his head, hiding the forming blush on his cheeks.

"Please," he said, freeing Kenshin and placing a small bag in his hands. "Accept these as a token of our thanks, it's not much, but you and your pupil should be able to live off this for a few days."

"The food is not necessary, but is greatly appreciated," Kenshin replied, bowing low in thanks, setting out from the farm as the hoof beats of police officers could be heard steadily approaching.

"They seemed extra nice," Derek remarked to his master as they walked through the woods surrounding the farm. "Most farmers are sort of rude even after we deal with those who try to steal from them."

"True young one, however, we cannot judge them for how they act around us. Remember we are strangers and since the Meiji Revolution they have fallen on hard times that they have."

"You mention the revolution so many times, you were a part of it weren't you?"

Kenshin paused for several seconds, bowing his head as remembering past events as he continued.

"Yes, I was young then, barely older than you when I joined the fighting. It was a bloody conflict… a lot of people died."

"But it helped the country right?"

"For some…but not for everyone, it is because of my involvement that I will do all I can to help those that were affected by the change."

Derek thought on his teacher's words for a moment before replying.

"Why don't we go to where most of the fighting took place? Surely most of the people who need helping are there!"

Kenshin stopped completely; it took Derek a moment to notice, turning towards his master he looked up into his eyes.

"I…can't go back there at this time," Kenshin replied, his voice seemingly emotionless. "I have no place in Kyoto, that city holds too many memories."

"I...I'm sorry sensei," Derek muttered, feeling bad he had stirred such memories in his master when they should be happy at their recent accomplishment.

"Do not be Derek," he smiled, looking down at his apprentice once more. "We shouldn't dwell on things like the past at this time, come, let's find some place for us to rest."

"Their daughter Yurika asked me before they attacked if we wanted to stay at the farm for the night master, and I wouldn't mind it either."

"Kenshin let loose a small chuckle as they continued through the woods. "Pupil, I believe you are yet too young to have such thoughts that I do."

The two of them laughed together as the night dwelled on.

**Present Day**

"He had told me of Kyoto before then, but that was the first time I ever knew the place had such an impact on him," Derek concluded, the three of them entering the outskirts of the city.

"I don't know what your master went through here," Akira commented. "However you can find a lot in this city…if you only know where to look for it."

Derek was surprised at the normal setting of Kyoto, based on his teachers stories he had expected sadness and lethargy amongst the populace, however as he looked from person to person in the crowded streets he saw very little of that. They lived their lives as he had seen everyone live their lives wherever he and his master had traveled, doing what they could with what they had, his heart felt lighter somehow at the thought.

Derek noted as they walked how large the city was, it was more traditional than Tokyo had been back at the Kamiya Dojo, yet it had little impact on the majesty of the city, he could tell many great things both good and terrible had happened there.

The two girls finally led him to a relatively large building resembling a type of inn, sitting on the porch there were two figures as if awaiting their arrival. One was a man; the other a woman, both appeared to be in terrific shape, though it was expertly concealed beneath the kimonos they both wore.

"Shiro, Okon," Akira greeted them, embracing both of them gently in turn. "It is wonderful to see you both again." She stood back to allow Misao a similar greeting.

"You both two," the woman known as Okon replied, her voice never changing a beat. "We haven't heard from you in so long we were afraid of what became of you." Glancing over them she finally caught sight of the new face, smirking slightly. "I see you've made a friend."

Stepping forward Derek bowed low in respect, "My name is Derek, and it is an honor to meet you."

"This is the guy we ran into while…coming up with a means of getting home," Misao spoke up, the three of them glanced left and right, hoping they wouldn't inquire further on how they originally had planned to get home. "He had enough food for an army, without him we wouldn't have survived the trip over the mountain."

"Then a thanks are in order," Okon replied, taking Derek's hand and bowing slightly. "If you desire to stay here for a time you are more than welcome."

"I-it was no problem at all," Derek stuttered, pulling his hand back as he nonchalantly coughed, regaining his composure. "We were going the same way and I saw no harm in traveling companions."

"Has Lord Aoishi and the others returned yet?" Misao asked, stepping forward. "This kid knows something but hasn't revealed a thing the whole trip!"

Okon's gaze locked on Derek, turning from a sisterly look to one of sheer seriousness, it wasn't an angry one, but as close as one could get without crossing the line. After not even a noticeable moment passed it returned to its previous state.

"Is that so? Then I'm sure Okina will want to have a word with him…perhaps over a warm meal?"

Raising her hands Okon motioned for Derek to follow her, Akira and Misao close behind the whole way.

"You may stay in this room for the time being, I hope it is acceptable for the night."

Derek had not intended to stay the night, however the sun had already started to sink as they entered the city, and the darkness was growing outside by the minute.

The room was rather spacious, no doubt as many of their vacant rooms were like and was completely void of any furniture or objects save a small bed and pillow on the floor. It was exactly what he had become used to over the last ten years.

"It is wonderful, thank you very much," Derek bowed, sitting on the bed as he desired to think before finally falling asleep.

Okon shoved Akira and Misao out of the room as she slid the door shut behind them, despite this their voices carried as they walked away.

"I thought you were going to take him to Okina," he heard Akira whisper loudly. "To find out what he knows about Lord Aoishi and the others."

"In time," Okon replied. "There is no point questioning an exhausted man at this point, let him rest and we can ask him in the morning."

"O ya one last thing…we kind of left a guy stranded on the mountain."

**Derek has arrived in Kyoto, the pebbles of the avalanche have begun to shake. As he searches for the Last Master of Hiten-Mitsurugi the events that will require that strength begin to form. Next time on Battousai's Apprentice the Search Begins, you won't want to miss it.**


End file.
